Las Frutas De La Dominación
by FaaquZoro
Summary: Buenas, Es una mezcla MUY rara pero se me ocurrió hace unos meses largos y no pude hacerla por falta de imaginación, de ideas y más cosas que no vienen al caso. He creado este mundo alternativo, tomando como base OP y LOTR, espero sea de su agrado, espero disculpen en cuanto a las oraciones o conversaciones que es algo que aun trato de mejorar, de manera constante; Muchas gracias.
1. Introducción

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, en tiempos remotos donde la paz, como se decía en aquellos viejos días, reinaba sobre toda la tierra. La luz abarcaba hasta donde la vista permitía, dejando ver hermosos paisajes para cualquiera, desde simples flores de pétalos blancos que en el medio de ellas tenían un punto amarillo como si fuera oro incrustado en una plata grisácea, arboles de troncos anchos y duros como el mismo acero y sus ramas delgadas pero tan fuertes como el mismo tronco, sus hojas verdosas con un amarrillo que las abrazaba de forma circular hacia su vista hermosa. El viento que dependiendo de la época, venia del norte o sur golpeando la cara de cualquier viajero refrescándolo y levantando su ánimo hasta las mismas copas de los árboles que se encontraban a los costados del camino. Los cimientos del camino eran perfectos, hasta el más desorientado podía cruzar los bosques que se extendían ya sea a leguas o millas por la tierra.

En aquella tierra habitaban los hombres que se dividían en muchos sectores, como en tierra llana completa de pasto al sur o en el norte bajo las montañas donde habían edificado grandes fortalezas y donde también cavaban encontrando todo tipo de metales preciosos para comerciar, en el oeste donde se encontraban los bosques repletos de árboles que gran altura tenían, de hecho los más altos en toda esta basta tierra, arbustos forrados de cerezas, lagos pocos o muy profundos con el agua cristalina donde merodeaban muchas especies de peces de diversos colores. Y también en el Este estaban los hombres, aquí se encontraban los hombres más altos y hermosos de todos, en la basta y gran tierra del este se encontraba una de las fortalezas más hermosas y grandes que cualquiera existente.

Su nombre era Dardim la Magnifica y no era para menos, su gran estructura tomaba unas cinco leguas a la redonda aproximadamente, comenzaba sobre los campos de Peginon siendo construida y rodeando la Torre de guardia(un tierra elevada en forma de risco proveniente desde las tierras de Rakirion) la cual se basaba en cuatro niveles de altura, la muralla principal se arrastraba de una punta a otra cerrándose en forma de U, la puerta principal que miraba hacia el oeste fue formada por dos enormes bastones forjados de hierro(permitiendo su abertura solamente hacia dentro de la fortaleza), se unían a los extremos de dos torres que vigilaban su paso. Por dentro, en su primer nivel era atravesada por la calle principal Hallen Enid, en esta se encontraban muchas casas de una piedra dura y lisa al igual que algunas granjas con pequeñas casas de igual material que las otras, esta calle subía por un camino recto hasta que se elevaba llevando así al segundo nivel de la fortaleza donde se encontraban las herrerías principales así como también algunos establos y arquerías, el camino serpenteaba y luego se elevaba hasta el tercer nivel donde se encontraban más casas y de cuando en cuando alguna torre de vigía que sobresalía hacia el nivel de abajo, siguiendo la elevación del camino se llegaba al cuarto y último nivel de la fortaleza. Esta parte era larga y ancha con varios guardias dispuestos alrededor de un gran patio que en el medio encerraba un pequeño jardín con flores blancas como la nieve y un pequeño árbol de unos dos metros de altura que en sus ramas tenía unas hojas rosas y azules. Siguiendo por detrás se encontraba la única puerta que llevaba a varias salas dentro las cuales estaban a los costados sostenidas por grandes pilares de piedra. Al fondo de la majestuosa sala estaba la alcoba del Rey pero antes de llegar a ella, en el medio del salón sobre las baldosas se encontraban unas escaleras que apuntaban hacia el techo marmolado de la sala, estas escaleras que eran alrededor de veinte terminaban en un asiento con un largo respaldar hecho completamente de piedra. En la fortaleza se encontraba una enorme población integrada por niños, mujeres y por supuesto hombres, en el reino las mujeres eran principalmente agricultoras y enfermeras, los hombres en su gran mayoría eran soldados de diferentes rangos, los pocos hombres que no estaban en el ejercito del reino, estaban en las herrerías o en establos y arquerías de la ciudad, en cuanto a los niños, desde pequeños ya se encaminaban hacia su futuro como los de sus padres. Eran gobernados por un gran rey llamado Xander que tenía dos hijos Han capitán de los ejércitos de Dardim y el menor llamado Ignaci capitán de los exploradores que merodeaban los límites de las tierras del reino. Esta ciudad aunque muy dolorosamente fue la primera en caer cuando la oscuridad ataco desde justamente desde los límites de sus tierras al Este, aun así por qué, eso será para un poco más adelante.

En aquellos días la tranquilidad reinaba sobre todo reino y sobre todos en la tierra, pero la creación de unas extrañas "frutas" a mano de un individuo llamado Kai que declaro la guerra a toda la tierra altero el curso de todo y todos en el mundo donde hasta incluso después de 3000 años, llegando así a la actualidad, fueron años de idas y venidas y estas frutas son todavía el martillo que golpea sobre el suelo y hace estremecer todo lo existente.

Aun así, el presente no existiría sin el pasado y es ahí donde todo surge, las grandes caídas de figuras, de estructuras, de ideas, de hazañas y donde todo pasa a ser un mito y luego a leyenda…para luego sin saberlo o sin quererlo todo se olvida, o eso así se cree.

Por muchos años incontables la guerra consumió gran parte de tierras que antes llenas de color y vida, desaparecieron en desiertos interminables que pocos concurrían y solamente cuando era realmente necesario, muchos caminos fueron borrados y otros nacieron pero nada era lo mismo, los hombres de los cuatro puntos desde el norte al sur y desde el mismo este al oeste empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco, muchos se movían a otras tierras y las proezas de grandes cosas hechas fueron olvidadas rápidamente, aun así esa oscuridad no tuvo las cosas fáciles y las fuerzas del bien lucharon desde primer momento, Escenarios ganados y perdidos se plantearon desde aquellos días que pocos recuerdan y hasta los más viejos de los viejos en esta época poco se acuerdan. Aun así, hay grandes poderes en este mundo que sirven para el bien y que estarán presentes en casi todo lo que acontece esta historia al igual que los grandes poderes malignos.

Tomando un poco el rumbo para la actualidad en esta aventura un grupo de adolescentes provenientes de las tierras lejanas muy al sur en poblado llamado Selton; tendrán que formar su camino y ser fieles a los demás y en especial a sí mismos, se presentaran ante ellos un sinfín de peligrosos caminos y enemigos, así tanto como aliados que los ayudaran a largo y corto plazo. Pero aun así todo dependerá de ellos, sus elecciones podría afectar a otros de una forma totalmente inesperada o no pero todo tiene un comienzo y un final por más duro y por más lejos que se vea.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Llegada, Catástrofe Y Ayuda

Los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a asomarse desde el oeste y poco a poco abarco todo el tranquilo pueblo de Selton, con una suave y cálida brisa que parecía empujar levemente cada arbusto y cada hoja de los árboles en su camino, las pequeñas ardillas salían de sus madrigueras de algunos troncos en busca de avellanas así como también los pájaros sobrevolaban los cielos canturreando y posándose sobre algunas ramas mirando sobre las pequeñas casas de los pueblerinos. Así comenzó la mañana, energética y fresca, los hombres y mujeres abarcaron sus trabajos y los niños corrían jugueteando por las calles de Selton.

En una pequeña casa muy distinta a las demás pues esta no estaba hecha completamente de piedra lisa y marmolada como las demás, los cimientos eran de piedra por supuesto así como sus paredes y techo, pero tanto la puerta trasera como delantera estaban construidas en base a madera de roble con un color miel bordada de marrón oscuro, sus ventanas de madera simple tenia bordados blancos abarcando todo el rectángulo de la misma. En su interior sus pisos de madera tallados a mano muy finamente, no emitían ruidos ni rechinamientos al caminar sobre ella. Tanto la mesa como sus sillas que de madera eran también, de un color beige al igual que sus paredes interiormente ya que por fuera eran del todo blancas. Su cocina se encontraba a la izquierda de la entrada delantera, esta era bastante simple no tenía más que un lavadero, algunas que otras alacenas y el horno, siguiendo derecho por la cocina se llegaba al almacén con gran variedad de comidas, desde simples pasteles blancos abrazados por un color amarillo hasta carnes rojas y también algunas hierbas casi siempre usadas para el agua del té o para rematar alguna comida y darle un toque especial. Volviéndose hacia atrás hasta la puerta de entrada, el pasillo que había delante llevaba hacia una alcoba que en frente tenía el único baño de la casa. En esta habitación se encontraba Leonardo, un simple adolescente más que tenía Selton pero para él estaba guardado un futuro que pocos se imaginaban.

Leonardo tenía una altura bastante alta para los hombres de Selton, midiendo 6 pies de altura (1.86cm) cabe destacar que la gran mayoría de los hombres median 5 pies (1.70-80cm). Su tez blanca acompañado de su pelo color castaño claro que brillaba aún más bajo el sol, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde. Ancho de hombros y torso, con un vientre plano. Había aprendido desde pequeño el trabajo de herrero gracias a su padre, pero como en aquellas tierras lejanas poco se conocía a veces de lo externo, su labor como herrero no tenía mucha continuidad más que para algunos bordados con hierro o simples creaciones de instrumentos para caza de animales o para instrumentos que las mujeres usaban normalmente. Por eso mismo siempre merodeaba las calles o hacia largas caminatas hasta los valles cercanos y bordeaba gran parte de Selton, a veces quedándose de espectador mirando lagos o se perdía con la belleza del Bosque Ona al límite occidental de Selton. A veces se internaba en este bosque y caminaba por horas perdido mirando los robles y las ramas que tenían las hojas más hermosas que el haya visto, verdes muy claros con distintos colores como el amarillo o un marrón claro que las bordeaban o abrazaban, los arbustos que rozaban sus tobillos o hasta incluso llegaban hasta sus rodillas, llenas de uvas o cerezas. Y en el medio de este bosque un rio lo atravesaba de oeste a este, era ancho pero no muy profundo. Leonardo descansaba sus pies de cuando en cuando en él, perdiendo su vista en algún que otro pez paseándose por la orilla.

Este día no iba a ser distinto, se levantó de la cama rondando el mediodía y comiendo algún que otro bocadillo partió a caminar por las calles e internarse en el bosque como tantas veces lo hizo. Cuando llego por fin al bosque, sonrió admirando nuevamente los árboles, nunca se cansaba de ellos a pesar de haberlo hecho decenas de veces. Al cabo de media hora de caminata escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de su lado derecho, alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia que caminaba a grandes pasos entre las malezas, rápidamente reconoció a esa persona, era su amigo y compañero Johnny.

-Mi amigo!, que tal te va hoy en este fresco y agradable día?- dijo sonriente mientras salía detrás de un árbol-

-Pues bien, y a vos Leo?- contesto a de espaldas al de pelo castaño-

-Bien, pero no me digas así, no me agrada ese recorte hacia mi nombre Johnny!- exclamo acercándose hasta posarse frente a frente- Has venido solo o trajiste contigo a Christian?- se sentó en un tronco caído detrás suyo mirándolo-

-He venido solo esta vez, nuestro amigo tenía trabajo por hacer en varios jardines de Selton- Quería fumar un poco con mi agradable pipa- Le contesto mientras la sacaba de su bolsillo y la prendía. Johnny también era de tez blanca al igual que Leonardo, más bajo de altura pues era de 5 pies (1.77cm), era delgado y no muy corpulento pero su contextura era bastante buena. Sus ojos azules como el mar hacían su rostro hermoso acompañado de su rizado pelo rubio que caía hasta los hombros.

-Te has enterado algo nuevo fuera del límite de las fronteras de Selton?- pregunto Leonardo algo entusiasmado-

-La verdad que no, pero tengo una noticia que puede ponerte los pelos de punta querido amigo- le dijo sonriente mientras largaba el humo de forma circular de su boca- Nuestro querido Nerk llegara esta misma tarde a Selton, alrededor de las cuatro-

-Qué?!- grito Leonardo saltando del tronco donde estaba descansando- Que alegría me da esa noticia! Nerk siempre trae consigo buenas historias!- continuo hablando cruzándose de brazos algo nervioso-

-Exacto, Christian va a estar también presente asique será un encuentro memorable- dijo entre risas mientras caminaba hacia el lado sur del bosque- Vamos Leo! Si no me equivoco estarán por ser más de la una y aunque no tardemos mucho en salir de Ona, podríamos disfrutar de una caminata hasta el camino Perić por donde supongo llegará Nerk!-

-Me parece genial, mejor no podrías haber pensado querido Johnny- contesto siguiendo al rubio por entre las ramas y malezas de Ona-

La tarde paso rápidamente para ellos dos que habían hablado de lo que podría contar, decir y mostrar Nerk, aunque era muy misterioso con ellos ya que siempre estaba atendiendo asuntos y hasta incluso cargaba con una espada larga que al brillo del sol sus bordes parecían azules y a luz de la luna parecían rojas. Siempre traía con él un sombrero de color anaranjado con algunas escrituras en él, vestía siempre con una capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo y a pesar de fumar en pipa y divertirse con ellos tenía una inteligencia sobrehumana, superando levemente en altura a Leonardo, mostraba ante cualquiera un porte imponente y audaz. A simple vista no aparentaba ser un hombre de gran edad, aunque sus arrugas de sabiduría -según él- y sus cejas levemente oscuras decían lo contrario, aun así nunca revelo su edad con ellos pero tenía muchísimos más de los que aparentaba. Al fin había llegado la hora y los dos amigos estaban en una colina al costado del camino esperando ver una figura a lo lejos.

-Podrían aparentar no estar tan desesperados mis queridos amigos?- exclamo una voz a sus espaldas-

-Christian!- dijo Johnny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a su amigo- Al fin, los tres reunidos. Como estas eh? Cansado del día de hoy?- le pregunto al recién llegado-

-A decir verdad fue un día agotador, pensé que no iban a quedarme energías para este momento- contesto mirando a Johnny y se echaron a reír- No me perdería esto por nada!- exclamo mientras se sentaba en el verde pasto de la colina. Christian tenía los ojos negros como la noche al igual que su pelo, era de tez blanca al igual que los demás. Era delgado y no aparentaba para nada una buena contextura física pero su cuerpo le permitía grandes esfuerzos para alguien como él, tenía una altura de casi cinco pies (1.68cm). Bastante más bajo que los demás y uno de los más bajos en el pueblo entero.

-Y bien que hiciste en venir, aunque hubiéramos ido a buscarte!- le dijo Leonardo, con una sonrisa de costado- Desde que mis padres fallecieron en aquel viaje pasando los límites del Selton y Bloggs el pueblo siguiente, Nerk fue algo como un padre para mí. Aún recuerdo cuando golpeo a mi puerta trayendo con él estas noticias, debo decir que al principio que un Hombre totalmente desconocido para mi supiera tanto sobre mis padres y yo era abrumador pero la amistad que tenía con ellos era muy fuerte supe después de algunos meses. Además Nerk me visitaba bastante seguido pero ahora después de siete años lo volveré a ver y espero traiga con él algo que nos sorprenda- dijo con total sinceridad para asombro de sus compañeros presentes que después de unos segundos sonrieron cálidamente.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo comenzó a pasar y no había noticias de Nerk. Pensaban irse cuando a lo lejos una figura oscura se acercaba, al final tanta espera trajo su recompensa. Cuanto más se acercaba la figura más se notaba aquel extravagante sombrero y la larga capa que traía puesta, al cabo de veinte minutos Nerk llego al camino al costado de la colina y rápidamente sintió unas miradas que para eran discretas, sonrió y levanto su cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia lo más alto.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa me dan muchachos!- les grito levantando sus manos al aire, con un ademan de su mano izquierda los tres amigos bajaron a grandes pasos para el encuentro-

-Nerk!- gritaban acercándose al hombre- Como has estado?, Qué traes de nuevo?, Cómo van las cosas allá afuera?. Eran las preguntas que hacían, los tres a la vez mezclando sus voces y palabras haciendo sonreír al del sombrero naranja.

-Tranquilos jóvenes!- dijo de forma pausada- Puedo responderles eso y mucho más pero solo si me invitan una taza de té y un poco de humo después no me vendría mal- exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el camino y luego girar un poco y tomar hacia el oeste seguido de los adolescentes como perros hambrientos-

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo Leonardo sonriente- No hay problema con que nos quedemos ahí y disfrutemos de buenas charlas con una buena cena, que les parece?- miro a todos con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y algo ansioso-

-Acaso piensas que diría que no a tal buena oferta?- le contesto Johnny mirándolo por arriba del hombro- A tu casa nos dirigíamos de igual forma querido Leo-

-Exacto- prosiguió hablando Nerk con una sonrisa suspicaz- Además quiero descansar mis piernas que tanto han caminado por largos caminos mi querido muchacho- le hablo a Leonardo mientras sacaba su pipa y comenzaba a fumar-

La llegada a la casa de Leonardo fue rápida, ya eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde cuando entraron por la puerta y se acomodaron allí. Johnny de forma rápida y atenta fue a la despensa y sacando carnes, frutas y hierba se dispuso a cocinar una agradable cena para todos, mientras Leonardo, Christian y Nerk se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron la charla, específicamente Nerk era el que hablaba contando los paisajes que vio y algunas hazañas que hizo. Después de la cena y de fumar con la pipa un largo rato, Johnny y Christian se despidieron diciendo que mañana volverían apenas pudieran, que la charla todavía no quedaría ahí. Al cerrarse la puerta Nerk siguió hablando con Leonardo hasta que se tornó serio y el joven rápidamente lo noto.

-Leonardo, mi muchacho- le dijo Nerk mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa- Han ocurrido cosas extrañas y raras allá fuera, la oscuridad sigue abarcando poco a poco muchas tierras y los Hombres del Norte temen por su seguridad después de lo que paso hace tanto tiempo con los del Este- en ese momento la mirada se le puso algo dispersa y parecía preocupado-

-Pero, los hombres del norte deben estar seguros en esas grandes y profundas fortalezas de las que tanto me has hablado Nerk- contesto Leonardo frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de su viejo amigo, no era normal esa actitud en Nerk, lo cual le sorprendió pero aun así guardo el sentimiento dentro de su mente-

-No, nadie está seguro del mal de Kai. Lamento dejarte en el aire en este momento pero saldré un momento afuera a sentir aire fresco Leonardo- le dijo mientras dejaba su capa sobre el respaldo de la silla y así salió por la puerta de entrada-

El joven de pelo castaño estaba abrumado, nunca había visto así a Nerk pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos vio algo brilloso pero a la vez oscuro en un bolsillo interno de la capa que estaba en la silla, preguntándose qué era eso la tomo sin preocupación, era roja y tenía forma de pera con grabados que para él eran extremadamente raros, sin duda pensó que era una fruta extravagante de tierras lejanas y que Nerk la tenía guardada, sin saber por qué tuvo unas ganas increíbles de probarla pero en su interior sentía que algo malo podría pasar pero lo ignoro y dio un bocado a la extraña fruta, sintió que era algo agria a pesar de que se deshacía en la boca, en ese momento que estaba comiendo y casi terminándola Nerk entro por la puerta y para cuando se acercó Leonardo estaba terminando de comerla.

-Leonardo, muchacho….-le dijo mirándolo seriamente- Que estabas comiendo?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente-

-Esa fruta tuya de la capa, pensabas comértela toda? Podrías haber traído para todos eh Nerk!- exclamo en tono burlo pero vio que la mirada seria de Nerk pasaba a una mirada de asombro y nerviosismo totalmente abrumador-

-Qué has hecho?!- grito mientras giraba buscando la capa, tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira pero no, era tal y como lo había dicho el joven sentando frente suyo- Maldición Leonardo!, sabes que no debes entrometerte en temas que no sabes!- le dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en círculos-

Leonardo quiso hablar pero sintió como su cuerpo temblaba y como se mareo de un instante a otro, quiso levantarse pero cayó de rodillas y apoyando sus manos quedo a gatas sobre el suelo, sentía su cuerpo dolorido y cansado, no podía pensar con claridad y una y otra vez veía la imagen de aquella extraña fruta en su mente. Ahogo un grito y sintió como su cuerpo ardía enteramente, Nerk se acercó rápidamente para auxiliarlo y comenzó a hablar en un idioma que él no entendía en lo más mínimo, pero nada cambiaba y en ese momento sintió su mano extraña y al dirigir su vista allí vio como sus dedos y sus nudillos, su muñeca, su mano entera cambiaba y parecía salir a luz una garra de uñas filosas y también pelos por doquier.

-Nerk!- logro gritar al fin Leonardo y el grito fue tan largo y fuerte que en todo el pueblo pudo escucharse-

-No puede ser…- dijo Nerk mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos de par en par- No pude, el contra-hechizo es muy fuerte- hablo en voz alta viendo que en ese momento Leonardo se desmayaba- Que estúpido fui, la fruta de la dominación esta en ti mi muchacho….- cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida, sabía lo que venía ahora y no le gustaba para nada, veía sombras, espadas, hombres que no eran hombres con grandes capas negras al acecho y todo por su descuido, por su estupidez. Solo quedaba una opción, sacarlo de Selton y llevarlo a Dupont más allá del río Sicrano pero que certeza había de que todo saliera bien. En ese momento salió por la puerta y miro el sol bajando a lo lejos al norte. Elevo los ojos al cielo y todo se nublo, de pronto varios rayos cruzaron por el cielo y Nerk sabía que la noticia le llegaría…..

En ese momento en un sendero a más de cuatrocientas leguas de Selton; un hombre de tez blanca, remarcada por una ligera barba negra, de ojos marrones claros y de pelo rojizo, ancho de hombros y torso vestido con una malla negra al igual que su chaleco negro y su capa, que pasaba levemente sus rodillas, unas botas bien calzadas a sus pies llegando a las pantorrillas, su pantalón negro con bordados verdes oscuros y llegando a su cintura se aferraba una larga espada blanca de bordes azules. Tres pendientes de oro formados por argollas que se aferraban al lóbulo de la oreja izquierda dejaban caer tres bastones rectangulares de cada una haciendo sobresaltar su rostro en la misma oscuridad. El hombre miro al cielo y viendo la oscuridad que había miro hacia el sur y muy lejos pudo verlo, el clima parecía controlado a la merced de alguien y rápidamente entendió….

-Nerk…..en que te has metido ahora?- dijo con una voz grave mientras aferraba su mano a la espada para rápidamente correr hacia el sur introduciéndose en un bosque alto y oscuro-

Avanzando esas cuatrocientas leguas volviendo a Selton, Nerk había llevado a Leonardo a la cama y lo recostó quedándose a su lado sin perder del joven un solo movimiento. Estaba aún muy preocupado por lo que había sucedido hacia unos diez minutos, cientos de preguntas le pasaban por la mente pero la más importante era si un hombre de pelo rojizo había visto el mensaje de ayuda que había pedido…


	3. Capítulo 2 - Idas Y Vueltas

La noche paso fugazmente para Nerk que sumergido en sus pensamientos y preguntas sobre lo que ocurriría ahora no se dio cuenta que la luz invadía todos los rincones de la casa. Sabía que Leonardo era inteligente pero a la vez inocente y que podría ser fácil mentirle acerca de ello aunque el joven muy bien sabía lo que eran esas frutas, necesitaba respuestas y las encontraría yendo hacia el oeste, allí residía su gran amigo Shyam, gran sabio y fuerte aliado en estos tiempos. Aun así esperaba que el mensaje mandado haya sido visto, si así fuera tendría tiempo para recorrer esa gran distancia y volver con respuestas y consejos. En ese momento Leonardo reacciono, abriendo sus ojos se tocó la frente con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba levantándose lentamente. Nerk noto el despertar del joven cuando lo vio sentado en la cama, le sonrió cálidamente y luego espero a que Leonardo hablar, que así fue.

-Argh! Me siento muy mareado y dolorido por todo el cuerpo. Qué pasó? Qué hora es?- dijo tratando de mantenerse con sus dos manos apoyadas en la cama-

-Será mejor que te recuestes y descanses Leo. Son las siete y treinta de la mañana- hablo y luego de forma pausada Nerk continúo con la primer pregunta del joven- Lo que paso es que te desmayaste al probar la fruta que traje conmigo durante este viaje. Al parecer te cayo extremadamente mal- le dijo sonriendo aunque con una cara cansada y abrumada de preocupaciones-

-Ya veo, entonces eso fue. Te agradezco tu cuidado Nerk, pero puedes descansar si así lo deseas- Leonardo no pudo terminar la frase ya que un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho y alrededor de sus costillas, comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón sin poder hacer nada al respecto. A pesar del dolor en su cuerpo, en su mente las preguntas sobre que pasaba, y que había ocurrido realmente con esa fruta la noche anterior. Solo alcanzo a decir dos palabras antes de seguir con los gritos desgarradores- Nerk! Ayúdame!- dijo entre sus gritos.

-Lo hare pero trata de resistir un poco- le dijo apoyando su mano sobre la frente y diciendo unas cuantas palabras indescifrables el dolor ceso de golpe y Leonardo cayó en un sueño donde aún de cuando en cuando emitía algunos quejidos- Descansa y resiste un poco más- Antes de que pudiera seguir unos golpes provenientes de la puerta llegaron a sus oídos, rápidamente pensó si era a quien esperaba pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al escuchar a Johnny y Christian del otro lado- Acaso no duermen estos mocosos?- pensó levantándose de la silla, camino unos pasos por el pasillo y abrió la puerta- Buenos días jóvenes, antes que todo…Christian podrías conseguirme un buen caballo y que sea rápido? Lo preciso ahora asique muévete!- exclamo mientras tomaba a Johnny del brazo y lo metía a la casa- Y vos, cuidaras de Leonardo en mi ausencia. Ayer se desmayó y hace unos minutos cuando despertó tuvo una recaída nuevamente. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un frasco- Si se siente mal o comienza a gritar de dolor dale dos o en todo caso tres pero no más, entendiste?!- dijo con voz grave y firme.

-Si señor- dijo Johnny algo asustado- Pero que pasó?, Qué sucedió con Leo?- preguntó sin entender nada de la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo-

-Nada de tu incumbencia!- rápidamente Nerk salió por la puerta dejando a Johnny parado mirando su espalda al irse, apenas salió noto como Christian venía con un caballo a gran velocidad- Buen trabajo chico!- le grito sonriendo y apenas se bajó el joven, Nerk dio un salto y salió disparado por el camino recto-

Nerk avanzaba a gran velocidad por el camino, antes de llegar al Bosque Ona giro a su derecha y después de unos cuantos metros llego al camino Perić y girando hacia su izquierda tomo el camino esperanzado de encontrarse con aquel de pelo rojizo.

A doscientas yardas de donde Nerk estaba, un hombre de pelo rojizo acompañado de otro hombre y también de una mujer, frenaron su marcha para descansar. Estaban agitados, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a la sombra de unos cuantos árboles que adornaban el sendero por donde iban, al llegar tomaron unos bocados guardados que tenían, se sentaron sobre la hierba y comenzaron a charlar un poco. Se les notaba preocupados, la noticia de Nerk en el lejano Selton del sur los puso nerviosos a todos sin ninguna excepción.

-Brian, lo notas algo más serio y también más preocupado de lo normal a Facundo?- dijo la mujer casi en susurro pero que el otro hombre había podido escuchar-

-Si Novak, aun así creo que Nerk no utilizaría ese medio de comunicación si no fuera de extrema necesidad y es por eso que nuestro capitán esta de ese modo-

-Debemos movernos!- grito Facundo el de pelo rojizo- Este camino es el que Nerk tomo, y debo de estar hablando hace unos dos o tres días si no me equivoco. Si nos movemos lo suficientemente rápido llegaremos sin ningún retraso a Selton!- continuo hablando, mientras con su mano tocaba el camino. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr hacia el sur, los demás rápidamente lo siguieron detrás.

Novak era una mujer de tez blanca y de rostro hermoso, de ojos grises y de pelo negro que le llegaba a la cintura. Tenía un manto de vestimenta y unas botas negras, en su cintura al igual que sus dos compañeros tenían una espada blanca. En su cuello colgaba una piedra blanca y a su vez un fino celeste que en forma de espiral abrazaba toda la piedra. Mientras tanto Brian, al igual que Novak y Facundo era de tez blanca y tenía un cabello largo hasta los hombros de color rubio y unos ojos azules que resaltaban muchísimo, vestía de castaño y verde, colores vivos y hermosos completamente distinto a las vestimentas de los demás. Portaba una espada también aunque en su espalda tenía un arco de madera hecho a mano de color marrón y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

Después de horas de caminar y correr por el camino comenzaron a ver una figura lejana, Brian rápidamente advirtió pues tenía muy buena vista incluso a varias millas, que aquella figura montaba a caballo y traía una capa negra con un sombrero anaranjado muy extraño. Facundo sonrió complacido, se encontraban por fin con Nerk el Rayo.

-Nerk- lo saludo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia que rápidamente Novak y Brian hicieron- A qué se debe esta especie de reunión amigo mío- pregunto levantando su cabeza para mirarlo-

-Tenemos un problema Facundo Hombre de Fuego- se bajó de un salto del caballo y se acercó a ellos- Hay problemas en Selton y necesito respuestas. Podrías cuidar sus fronteras hasta mi regreso?- exclamo Nerk.

-Iras al oeste verdad? Necesitas la sabiduría y consejo de Shyam?. Déjame decirte Nerk, oscuras cosas pasan por Ram Kumar tierras de Shyam. Sus fronteras e incluso el interior de aquella simple muralla negra como la noche esconden algo, y no es nada bueno.

-Tranquilo, se lo que debo hacer. Por eso pedí tu ayuda, lo harás?- Dijo tornándose serio y algo impaciente ante el consejo del pelirrojo-

-Lo hare Nerk, que la suerte te acompañe en tan arduo viaje. Pero antes de tu partido, hay algo que deba saber de Selton?- dijo Facundo con aire preocupante en su mirada hacia Nerk-

-Sí, mi querido muchacho Leonardo ha comido una fruta de la dominación! Así como vos y yo y como tantos otros, pero hay un problema…muchos que comieron la fruta están en la oscuridad o fueron asesinados por la misma. Y Leonardo es tan solo un mocoso, no quiero que nada le pase pero parece que las cartas del destino están jugadas, por eso te pido este favor Facundo. Sois un hombre de respeto y de gran valentía y fuerza.

-Sabe usarla? Tiene conocimiento alguno respecto a ella? Quisiera ir bien informado allí Nerk- Facundo dirigió una cálida mirada contra Nerk el cual se la devolvió- Sabes que lo hare Nerk, y me llevare a Novak conmigo. Brian volverás y quedas a cargo, espero que nada nos ataque, después de todo…solo somos unos pocos. Vete- exclamo y con una mirada el rubio salió corriendo a toda velocidad por donde habían venido.

-No, ni sabe usarla y apenas tiene conocimiento mediante lo que yo le he contado de lo que pasa fuera de las fronteras de Selton. Lo único preocupante será el cuidado, pero bajo tu vigilancia espero nadie se atreva a acercarse siquiera- Sonrió complacido, aunque el fondo sabía que contaría incondicionalmente con el pelirrojo- Bien, no perderé más tiempo ni ustedes tampoco, el tiempo cuenta y apremia de cuando en cuando mi querido Facundo, regresare lo más pronto posible pero en caso de que no regrese…- Nerk frunció el ceño y con una mirada seria fue sincero con los presentes- Podrías llevártelo a Dupont? Sé que es un viaje arriesgado y peligroso, pero hoy los aliados son pocos y van desapareciendo- En su interior sabía que algo andaba mal, aunque Facundo le había aconsejado no arriesgarse con Shyam el insistiría pero presentía en su corazón y mente que podría suceder lo que el pelirrojo decía con toda sus buenas intenciones-

-Yo…- exclamo el hombre descendiente de aquellos días del Este, fueron palabras abrumadoras las que escucho, Nerk podría no regresar se cuestionó internamente, eso nunca lo había pensado pero y si sucediera volvió a preguntarse, poco habría que hacer con su pérdida- Lo haré, si no vuelves en siete días partiré con él a Dupont, supongo que allí nos esperará Rei y su fortaleza escondida en el valle de Durand Untel- le sonrío a Nerk y con un siseo de la lengua partió seguido de Novak.

-Dueños de sus destinos son los hombres. La culpa, querido Facundo, no está en las estrellas, sino en nuestros corazones- Susurro Nerk antes de montar al caballo y salir a toda velocidad hacia el oeste a buscar consuelo en su amigo Shyam.

Facundo estaba preocupado mientras corría por el sendero Perić, en los viejos días en la cúpula de la creación de estas frutas, quien se comía una y la poseía era cazado o atraído a las sombras para que nadie se opusiera a Kai y sus tierras de Temiscira y su fortaleza de Ankh Morpok que aun hoy en la actualidad reside más fuerte que antes, aunque no lo pareciera. Tanto él como Nerk, Shyam y algunos otros que se oponían a Kai estaban escasamente a salvo siendo perseguidos en cualquier situación y momento, y ahora un joven que no tiene idea de lo que esto puede causar la come como si fuera una simple cereza. Los enemigos tarde o temprano se enteraran de esto y pocos lugares serán seguros para su residencia, le parecía bien llevarlo a Dupont pero cuanto tiempo podría estar allí?.

\- A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo- Exclamo el pelirrojo sin mirar a Novak quien corría a su lado-

-Está usted diciendo que todo esto tiene un propósito marcado desde tiempos lejanos?- la mujer era muy inteligente respecto a los pensamientos de este hombre, también era porque estaba muy pendiente de él siendo la que mejor lo conocía y por el amor profundo que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, y no era un amor de amistad, era mucho más profundo, lo amaba- Acaso es eso mi capitán?- volvió a preguntarle-

-No, quise decir que tal vez esto signifique que un camino que antes evitábamos ahora tendríamos que transitarlo y recorrer toda su extensión hasta el final, sea el final que sea mi querida Novak- le dijo mirándola mientras le sonreía dulcemente-

-Eso no me parece muy agradable, las tierras desiertas del este y la ocupada fortaleza de Dardim desde hace tiempos lejanos y la gran fortaleza oscura de Ankh Morpok son lugares desagradables llenas de sombras de viejos hombres que cayeron ante Kai y que sirven a él aun con ansias de poder, atados a su pasado y viviendo la tortura que nunca acabara- dijo Novak totalmente apenada por los acontecimientos-

-Mi hermosa dama, llegara el día en que Kai será derrocado y la fortaleza de Dardim la Magnifica vuelva a brillar como brillaba en tiempos de mis antepasados. Y si esta simple casualidad de que el chico haya comido la fruta, este todo entrelazado para que el destino del cual vengo huyendo se cumple y podamos entonces descansar en paz, que así sea!- grito aumentando la velocidad seguido por una sorprendida Novak que nunca había visto al pelirrojo tan….entusiasmado…

Luego de día y medio de camino llegaron al fin a Selton, al traspasar los límites buscaron al joven Leonardo y saber de él, temían haber llegado demasiado tarde y que las preocupaciones y presentimientos y hasta ilusiones hayan sido en vano. Después de una ardua búsqueda lograron dar con la casa. Un simple golpeteo basto para que la puerta se abriera a toda velocidad y antes de que pudieran hablar fueron recibidos por un gran grito con el nombre de Nerk, el joven que los recibió de una cabellera rubia estaba asustado y desesperado, rápidamente entraron a la casa y con la presentación de los amigos de Nerk fueron llevados a la alcoba de Leonardo. El joven estaba agonizando, sufría más que nunca los dolores y gritaba desgarradoramente a todo pulmón. Johnny exclamo que las pastillas se le habían acabado desde el día anterior y que no cesaban los gritos en ningún momento solo cuando se desmayaba de tanta agonía.

-Muchacho, como es tu nombre?- pregunto Facundo, la respuesta llego y nuevamente el pelirrojo hablo- Bien Johnny, calienta una cacerola con agua lo más rápido que puedas. Tienes alguien en quien confiar en estos momentos?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Johnny que de las dudas que tenía más le entraban- Tienes o no?!- grito el hombre haciendo estremecer al rubio que asintió temblando de pies a cabeza- Bien, dile que venga, necesitaremos ayudar aquí – luego se acercó a Leonardo y de su bolsillo saco una hierba la cual la paso por su nariz y ojos y el dolor paro de golpe en el joven- Esto no servirá de mucho, mete esta hierba en la cubeta y mezcla! Pondremos paños en su frente y axilas, haremos que el dolor cese lo más posible pero no parara. Creo que el viaje a Dupont se hará antes de lo pautado- exclamo mirando a Novak

Luego de un largo y difícil trabajo consiguieron calmar a Leonardo y luego lograron calmar a Johnny y Christian contándoles acerca de los acontecimientos sucedidos respecto a la fruta, la partida inmediata de Nerk y su llegada. Dijeron como debían actuar si Leonardo volvía a los dolores pero que ante cualquier complicación alguno de ellos los buscara en el Bosque Ona o en la colina del camino Perić ya que estarían cuidando las fronteras de Selton. Partieron hacia el bosque y después de una hora se recostaron sobre el frio césped cercano al rio y se quedaron allí mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer, el sol baja por el norte y se reflejaba en el rio dejando ver al agua como si estuviera ardiendo levemente, sin darse cuenta las estrellas aparecieron y la luz llego nuevamente al rio que ahora era una mezcla de azul con manchas grisáceas, sin duda una vista hermosa para cualquiera que lo viera.

-Bien, será mejor que rondemos un poco por los limites, debo decir que es un bosque hermoso al igual que el rio que lo atraviesa pero nada quedara si la oscuridad llega aquí- dijo Facundo levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia el sendero Perić-

-Iré con usted mi capitán- exclamo Novak levantándose- Sera mejor estar juntos ante cualquier enemigo, aunque dudo que algo pueda pasar- dijo acercándose al pelirrojo, una vez que llegaron al camino rodearon levemente la colina como si salieran del pueblo, y a mitad de colina se quedaron parados ahí-

De pronto un viento muy fuerte y helado proveniente de norte los abrazo a los dos, no era común algo así para ellos, o más que nada para Facundo que las veces que viajo cerca de Selton e incluso estuvo en el pueblo nunca sintió nada comparable a esto, ni siquiera en invierno cuando la lluvia y el frio atacaban, pero la respuesta llego al instante.

Dos sombras oscuras estaban a unos cuatro metros de ellos, sus cabezas tapadas por capuchones negros al igual que sus capas, sus botas eran de acero puro y de un gris muy oscuro, guantes del mismo material que sus botas e igual color, y hasta las espadas que portaban eran negras con bordados grises.

-No esperaba esto- dijo Facundo algo sorprendido- Acaso les tengo que dar la bienvenida?- sonrió de forma macabra sobre su lado derecho de la cara mientras sacaba su espada de la funda, su espada blanca de bordes azules brillaba fuertemente bajo la luz de las estrellas- Novak, ve hacia la casa, dudo que solo hayan venido dos de estos engendros oscuros-

-Si mi capitán- dijo algo dudosa de dejarlo solo, pero al final confío en él y partió a toda velocidad hacia el oeste doblando la colina-

-Danos al mocoso- grito una de las sombras-

-Vamos, de verdad creen que lo haría?. La oscuridad destruyo todo en ustedes si piensan así….- dijo mientras movía su muñeca derecha de forma circular, arrastrando con ese movimiento a su espada que se movía al compás de su muñeca levantando polvo cada vez que rozaba la firme tierra, y en ese instante su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder intensamente alcanzando así desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el hombro una llama- No pueden pasar!- grito con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía mientras las sombras se acercaban a pasos firmes…


	4. Capítulo 3 - Ataque Y Traición

El sol subía por el sur y el amanecer atravesó las pocas nubes con un rojo intenso alumbrando el camino por el que andaba un jinete a toda velocidad. Había pasado un día desde el encuentro de Nerk y Facundo, este se encontraba traspasando los lindes de las tierras de Ram Kumar y a lo lejos diviso aquella muralla negra como la noche, por fin había llegado a las tierras de Shyam. Cruzando el rio del Naur diviso La muralla; era lisa y gruesa, aquella muralla circular tomaba cuatro leguas a la redonda sobre si dejando una única entrada desde el lado Sur custodiada por una gran torre gris con varios centinelas en ella. En el centro encerraba una torre alta y negra construida con las mismas piedras que la muralla, era tan vieja como aquellos hermosos hombres del Este pues fueron quienes ayudaron a construirla, era sostenida por cuatro bastones aferrados a una plataforma redonda que a su vez se aferraba a la tierra y en la cúpula de ella misma se alzaban cuatro extremidades apuntadas hacia el cielo encerrando entre ellas una plataforma negra con extrañas inscripciones. Había varias ventanas aquí y allá, unas escaleras grises conducían a su entrada principal. El camino ingresaba por el Sur y llevaba directo a las mismas escaleras, el interior de la muralla era adornada por muchísimos árboles, como pinos y abetos, los primeros eran adultos de copas redondas, anchas y deprimidas, sus hojas reunidas en grupo estaban envueltas en su base por dos o tres hojas más pequeñas membranosas y traslúcidas, todas ellas dispuestas sobre brevísimas ramitas que nacen en las axilas de pequeñas hojas escamosas distribuidas sobre las ramas largas; persistentes, simples, rígidas, agudas y punzantes mientras que los abetos eran de troncos robustos y corteza blanquecina lisa, sus ramas verticiladas con ramillas densamente pubescentes y flexibles.

Nerk había descansado muy poco desde la cruzada con Facundo, una vez pasada la puerta evadiendo rápidamente los guardias se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras Shyam las descendía.

-Oscuros días se avecinan en estos tiempos y Nerk el Rayo viene a pedir mi consejo. No es así querido amigo?- le dijo a Nerk mientras este se bajaba de un salto de su caballo. Shyam tenía una capa gris cubriendo todo su cuerpo y una vara negra con inscripciones en toda su extensión, era alto como Nerk, de cejas blancas y anchas y una barba blanca como la nieve.

-Shyam- dijo Nerk con una leve reverencia mirándolo a los ojos- Si, he venido por tu sabiduría y consejo- contesto a la pregunta irguiéndose en toda su extensión-

-Muy bien, debo decir que no hay muchas cosas que contarte. Has tenido problemas en las tierras del norte, sus límites con las tierras del este se acortan y la oscuridad quiere abarcar más y más cada día que pasa. Tu bondad, esperanza y valor siempre influyendo en tu espíritu. Pero dime, de seguro no es eso a lo que has venido- exclamo Shyam con una mirada suspicaz hacia Nerk-

-No, en las tierras del norte encontré una de las tantas frutas. La traía conmigo para investigarla a fondo contigo pero surgió un contratiempo. En el pueblo de Selton, un muchacho la comió y temo por él- contesto Nerk negando con su cabeza mirando uno de los tantos arboles cercanos a la gran torre-

-Debo decirte que varios espectros partieron desde Dardim camino a Selton. Las noticias viajan más rápido de lo que crees. Esperabas que Kai no se enterara de esto?- dijo con una voz fuerte y autoritaria- Dime Nerk, que esperas de todo esto?. La caída de Kai y con él se vaya toda su oscuridad, no pensaras que un mocoso podría contra él no es así?- Shyam lanzo una carcajada y rápidamente un asombrado Nerk lo miro-

-Todavía hay tiempo!. Si llevamos al joven a Dupont podríamos crear resistencia y a pesar de todo también podría surgir esperanza- Nerk miraba fijamente a Shyam hasta que este lo miro y haciendo una pausa le hablo.

-Acaso fumar con la pipa daño tu inteligencia Nerk?. Nada puede contra Kai en estos momentos y piensas, como dije antes, que un mocoso podría hacerle frente?. Atacara Selton y una vez que tome ese pueblucho del sur comenzara una oscuridad más fuerte que aquella que acabo con Dardim. No lo entiendes todavía?- su voz se había vuelto fuerte, voraz y algo agresiva.

-Dime Shyam, desde cuando abandonaste la cordura y trajiste a ti la demencia?- pregunto Nerk agresivamente. En ese instante Shyam golpeo a Nerk con la vara lanzándolo contra la tierra firme, apunto su larga vara contra él y avanzo a paso firme. El caído se levantó rápidamente sacando su espada de la funda y retrocediendo un paso por cada uno de Shyam.

-Nerk, piensas que tu querido Hombre de Fuego podría salvar a ese mocoso de la oscuridad?. El fuego es solo parte de la lava y no hay forma de contrarrestar eso-

-Como sabes tanto?! No lo entiendo Shyam- grito Nerk montado en cólera-

En ese instante una explosión en la entrada, específicamente en la torre que vigilaba la entrada hizo que los dos desviaran la mirada hacia allí, Nerk a pesar de la distancia pudo distinguir como una sombra oscura como la noche atravesaba con su espada al guardia en el suelo y otra sombra traía consigo al otro guardia arrastrándolo por el suelo y lo dejaba caer junto al otro. Entonces lo entendió, Shyam había pasado a la oscuridad y la traición era más de lo que se veía. Nerk hablo demás diciendo sus pensamientos respecto a Leonardo y el camino hacia Dupont, tal vez la desesperación lo tomo por sorpresa o tal vez la fe ciega que tenía hacia Shyam no lo dejo ver demás, pero ahora lo entendía. Rápidamente monto el caballo y salió disparado hacia las sombras y haciendo uso de su fruta pasó como un rayo entre ellas saliendo por donde había venido. Debía volver cuanto antes y lo más rápido posible pero no pudo, en su camino aparecieron otras dos sombras y embistiendo su caballo lo hicieron caer al suelo. Quiso levantarse pero rápidamente fue atacado y el desmayo no se hizo tardar, lo único que vio antes de caer nuevamente, fueron unas botas de acero grises.

Una noche atrás mientras Nerk cabalgaba hacia Ram Kumar, la batalla del camino de Perić, era librada.

Una sombra yacía caída sobre la tierra, tenía sus ropas rasgadas y quemadas. Se encontraba lo que parecía dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. El ruido de unos pasos arrastrándose por la tierra se acercaron y de pronto se detuvieron y una espada se elevó y rápidamente se clavó en su pecho. La sombra restante se quedó mirando la escena sin movimiento alguno, pero Facundo lo miro y se dirigió hacia el espectro que se mantenía de pie firme a unos cuantos metros. El pelirrojo dio unos pasos y se detuvo, estaba agitado y dolorido, tenía magulladuras en sus brazos y tres cortes en su rostro. La capa rota dejaba ver débiles fragmentos de un color azul como el mar, como también su chaleco tenia líneas zigzagueantes del mismo color que la oscura capa. En un rápido movimiento la sombra elevo su mano y formo una lanza de lo que parecía hielo, la tomo casi por la mitad y entornando su cuerpo la lanzo contra el torso de Facundo. El hombre no se agacho ni movió, hizo el mismo movimiento que la sombra y levantando su mano hizo aparecer un escudo de fuego con el cual se cubrió y derritió en toda su extensión la lanza enemiga, pero antes de poder moverse nuevamente, la sombra apareció delante suyo y elevando su espada partió al medio el escudo de fuego. Facundo retrocedió varios pasos perdiendo equilibrio y solo atino a apoyarse sobre su espada clavándola sobre la tierra, el espectro aprovechando el mal movimiento clavo su espada sobre la parte oblicua del abdomen del pelirrojo.

-A pesar del ataque cometiste un error espectro asqueroso- le dijo desenterrando la espada y en un rápido y brutal movimiento le corto la cabeza la cual rodo por la tierra mientras el cuerpo caía sobre él, quitándoselo de encima prosiguió a sacar la espada enemiga. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, se sabía que si permanecía así durante cierto tiempo un veneno proveniente de la espada atacaría su cuerpo torturándolo en los días siguientes hasta convertirlo en espectro o matarlo. Muchos hombres habían sido tratados así, pero en las tierras sombrías de Ankh Morpok había más artilugios y morir no era una opción, la oscuridad absorbía la fruta y dominaba el cuerpo y mente del portador hasta el punto de codiciar más y más. En un ágil aunque doloroso movimiento Facundo logro sacarse la espada, ahora debía volver a la casa del joven a quien custodiaba. Se preguntaba como estaría Novak y si todo había salido bien pero la pregunta que más le rondaba la mente era por lo sucedido ante los espectros, las dos sombras tenían la misma fruta y eso era imposible, se había enfrentado decenas de veces a ellos y nunca había visto algo así, algo raro pasaba en las tierras del Este y era algo muy peligroso. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado comenzó a correr por el camino y esta vez giro hacia el oeste yendo por donde Novak había partido horas atrás, el dolor en su abdomen era fuerte y lo hacía acortar la velocidad de cuando en cuando, luego de correr durante veinte minutos llego al límite del bosque Ona y el camino que conducía a la casa de Leonardo.

Facundo llego a la casa o lo que quedaba de ella, parecía que una fuerte tormenta la hubiera hecho pedazos, arrancando parte por parte. Se dirigió a la parte trasera y encontró dos cuerpos caídos sobre el pasto que abundaba allí, giro uno de los cuerpos y lo reconoció rápidamente, era Johnny, el otro era Christian. Los despertó y aunque no parecían lastimados estaban muy atolondrados y mareados, estuvo unos cuantos minutos que le parecieron eternos tratando de conseguir algo entendible de la boca del rubio hasta que lo consiguió.

-Dos sombras se llevaron a Leo y la mujer que vino contigo intervino y una pelea bastante salvaje destrozo la casa y nos revoleo hasta aquí- haciendo una pausa continuo hablando- Pude ver como las sombras partían por el camino que lleva a Ona y la mujer los seguía muy de cerca, luego me desmaye sin más- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en sus manos para no caerse.

-Bien. Toma esto, te repondrá bastante y podrás moverte con más facilidad- Facundo tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón dos pastillas y se las dio a Johnny mientras él se las hacía tomar al aun inconsciente Christian- Escúchame, necesito que tomes una espada y tu amigo también. Iremos por Novak y Leonardo, luego iremos derecho a Dupont. Asique será mejor que traigas provisiones contigo y tu amigo también. Los veré en el final del camino antes de ingresar al bosque, sino me equivoco tiene varias leguas de longitud, y sé que Novak no dejaría que se lleven a su camarada. Asique rápido, levanta a tu amigo y muévanse. Quiero que estén ahí lo antes posible, no podemos retrasarnos!- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba, sus palabras hicieron verlo con un porte más imponente, astuto y autoritario, el joven se quedó embobado mirando la figura del hombre enfrente suyo.

Facundo dio media vuelta y se dirigió al camino, una vez en él se agacho tratando de encontrar un rastro. Era difícil, muchas pisadas iban de aquí para allá y luego de unos cuantos pasos pudo vislumbrar un poco de esperanza, encontró unas pisadas que se alejaban poco a poco pero cada vez más. Le alegro ver que todavía estaban algo frescas, de seguro no había pasado más de una o dos horas de la persecución. Se apresuró a seguir el rastro mientras con un grito le decía a Johnny nuevamente que se apresurara. Comenzó a correr pero no pudo dar más de unos cuantos pasos ya que una puntada fuerte y aguda abrazo su abdomen haciéndolo caer de rodillas. No estuvo mucho tiempo consciente, de pronto vino un fuerte mareo que lo dejo tirado sobre el camino.

Poco a poco la luz del alba comenzó a mostrarse tímidamente trayendo con él un color rojo desde el propio Sur. Novak corría agitada y cansada, hacía varias horas que iba detrás de las sombras pero parecía que nunca las alcanzaba, su mente era abrumada respecto a que había pasado con su capitán y como estaría Leo y también los jóvenes involucrados en la explosión causada por su enfrentamiento con los espectros de las frutas. Pero sumergida en sus pensamientos se tropezó con una de las tantas raíces enroscadas en la tierra, pero gracias a su caída pudo escuchar el movimiento de las ramas cercanas a donde se encontraba, estaba corriendo de forma paralela a las sombras pero separada por una docena de metros de árboles, arbustos y matorrales. Se levantó de un salto y se abalanzo hacia el lugar, se escondió detrás de un árbol y espero, luego de varios minutos, sintió varias pisadas acercándose sobre su flanco izquierdo, desenfundó su espada de forma lenta y sigilosamente se acomodó entornando su cuerpo para atacar. Las sombras se acercaban pero eran precavidas, inteligentes y por sobre todo fuertes. Novak salto al ataque, remato a un espectro pero el otro la embistió y la hizo golpear su espalda contra el mismo árbol en el cual se escondió minutos antes. La lucha prosiguió y ninguno parecía ceder ante el otro. En ese momento Leonardo que estaba tendido en el suelo lanzo un grito desgarrador atrayendo la mirada de Novak y la sombra. Su cuerpo cambiaba, pero seguía de forma humana, sus dedos se alargaron y se convirtieron en garras, sus ojos verdes pasaron a un negro oscuro como la noche y una cola negra a la altura de su cintura tomo forma , su pelo castaño también se ennegreció y su musculatura se agrando ensanchando su cuerpo. Lanzo un grito, que pareció más un rugido y de un salto se irguió en toda su extensión.

-Que es este nuevo horror….- se dijo a si misma Novak que nunca había visto algo así, era algo increíble, tenía forma de pantera pero también de humano, una mezcla feroz y extravagante ante cualquier par de ojos. Vio como Leonardo se acercaba pero estaba estática, no podía moverse, el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Lo último que vio antes de ser enviada contra unos cuantos arbustos con varios cortes en su cuerpo fue como el joven se lanzaba contra ellos…..


	5. Capítulo 4 - Confesiones De Una Noche

Facundo abrió los ojos, los sentía pesados y le dolían todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Trato de recordar lo sucedido antes de perder la consciencia pero una voz a su lado lo trajo de vuelta al momento. Johnny estaba a su lado, portaba una espada en su cintura, tenía puesta una cota de malla y arriba un chaleco marrón que sujetaba una pequeña capa gris que le caía por la espalda.

-Te encontramos caído en medio del camino y te curamos como pudimos esa herida en tu abdomen. Luego buscamos las provisiones y estas armas, si se le pueden llamar así a estas viejas espadas, ya entramos en el bosque hace por lo menos una hora. Te subimos a este caballo para que descanses y pudiéramos iniciar el viaje- le dijo el rubio.

-Gracias- dijo Facundo haciendo una pausa dándose cuenta de que estaba recostado apoyando su pecho contra el lomo de este caballo marrón de pelo negro- Encontraron algún rastro o algún indicio de Leonardo y Novak?- pregunto mientras se sentaba tomando fuertemente las riendas del animal- Estoy impresionado por esto, la herida me duele pero no es nada comparado a como me sentía la noche anterior- sonrió mientras se palpaba lentamente la zona de la herida.

-De nada, no podíamos hacer menos. Ustedes nos ayudaron y se enfrentaron a esas cosas que me helaron el corazón, la piel y el alma- contesto Johnny- Respecto a los demás, no vimos nada raro todavía, conocemos este bosque como la palma de nuestra mano pero no vimos ni pisadas ni ningún indicio de lo que pudo ser una batalla- se lamentó mientras tocaba el hombro- No somos exploradores ni rastreadores como para darnos cuenta a simple vista tampoco- volvió a lamentarse mientras miraba al pelirrojo-

-Está bien, no te lamentes de lo sucedido amigo mío, carguen en el caballo las provisiones y sigamos con la marcha. Necesitamos encontrarlos antes de que puedan superar los límites de Ona- exclamo mientras daba un salto y bajaba apoyando las botas sobre el pasto- Me adelantare un poco, tal vez pueda encontrar algo entre tanto verde. Por cierto, a cuanto estamos del rio que cruza Ona?-

-Tal vez a unas cincuenta yardas o más. Por qué?- pregunto el rubio mientras ataba al caballo una de las mochilas-

-La orilla, las huellas de las pisadas ya sea de Novak o de las sombras podrían haber pasado por ahí y con eso podría seguir el rastro pero aun así lo hare por aquí-

El pelirrojo se adelantó varios metros de los jóvenes y se puso en cuclillas buscando alguna pisada o algún objeto caído entre tantas ramas y hojas, pero no parecía haber nada hasta que luego de avanzar unos cuantos metros más, unas pisadas se desviaban hacia el oeste, siguiendo esa línea pudo ver como se giraban hacia el norte. Siguiendo las pisadas noto como se detenían y delante había varias hojas aplastadas como si un cuerpo hubiera caído allí.

-Es como si alguien se hubiera movido sigilosamente para tender una trampa, no puede ser obra más que de Novak, esto parece haber pasado hace unas horas- el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y apretó su mano derecha- Esas simples horas podrían ser definitorias en la distancia de ellos con nosotros- se levantó y siguió caminando pasando por encima de las hojas- Debemos ir hacia el norte, cruzaremos el bosque no sin antes echarle ojo al camino. Una vez allí decidiré que camino continuar-

Los tres compañeros siguieron caminando, Johnny y Christian parecían tranquilos pero Facundo estaba inquieto, no saber que paso con Novak y mucho menos con Leonardo lo abrumaba de sobremanera, Nerk confió en él y lo había defraudado, en un pensamiento fugaz pensó como le estarían yendo las cosas a su amigo, habría recibido los consejos que deseaba y estaría en camino o lo que temía respecto a lo que sucedía detrás de aquella negra muralla había atrapado a Nerk. Sumergido en sus pensamientos se adelantó a los jóvenes pero un llamado de Johnny lo hizo despertar y girando su cuerpo vio una prenda oscura como la noche colgada de una rama, aquella tela había sido arrancada y no dejada por alguien.

-Me distraje y no note esta pista, si se le puede llamar así- La tomo con una mano y con la otra la toco como examinándola, tenía lo que parecía sangre pero esta mancha era negra y desagradable a la vista de cualquiera- Esta fresca, la herida que recibió no pudo haber sido hace mucho!. Sin duda es de un espectro de la fruta- un rayo de esperanza cruzo el rostro del hombre. Se agacho nuevamente y trato de encontrar un rastro. Las pisadas se dirigían hacia el Este, por lo que el enemigo había venido corriendo desde el Oeste- Rápido, síganme- de un salto se irguió y salió disparado seguido por sus dos compañeros.

Llegaron rápido a un claro encerrado en círculo por muchos árboles, era plano y repleto de pasto y pequeños arbustos. Vieron un espectro que yacía caído en el suelo, estaba muerto. Comenzaron a buscar aquí y allá algún indicio de vida o alguna pista, no encontraron nada pero un movimiento puso en alerta al pelirrojo, provenía de los árboles que estaban en frente de ellos. Facundo poso a los dos jóvenes detrás suyo y desenfundo su espada a la espera del enemigo, pero totalmente opuesto a eso Novak salió de entre aquellos arboles cargando a Leonardo sobre el hombro.

-Novak!- grito el hombre acercándose a la mujer ayudándola con el cuerpo del joven desmayado- Sufriste muchas heridas?, Qué paso con el otro espectro?- pregunto recostando a Leonardo sobre el plano césped de la tierra-

-Sufrí más heridas por parte suya que de los espectros- dijo apuntando con el dedo índice el cuerpo de Leo- No sé qué paso, todo fue muy rápido- hizo una pausa tomando aire y hablo- Los tome por sorpresa y ataque una de las sombras, la otra me respondió y comenzamos un ida y vuelta de ataques. Luego vino el grito y la transformación, la fruta tenía más control de su cuerpo que su mente, me ataco y antes de perder la consciencia escuche varios gritos agudos provenientes de los espectros y cuando desperté él estaba en el suelo, de vuelta en su cuerpo normal y solo encontré una sombra de los alrededores que es la misma que ustedes vieron. Me escondí en los arbustos con él, no sabía en qué estado estaba el otro espectro aunque supuse que no en uno muy bueno sino de seguro hubiera acabado con Leonardo- dijo mientras se sentaba dando por finalizada la historia-

-Bien, veré tus heridas una vez finalice con él. Johnny ayúdala y vos Christian, me ayudaras con Leonardo- exclamo acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil del portador de la fruta.

Estuvieron varias horas hasta el atardecer acampando allí, Leonardo todavía no había despertado mientras que Novak se había restaurado de energía al dormir varias horas mientras los demás vigilaban los alrededores. Cuando comenzó a bajar el sol y la oscuridad comenzó a hacer presencia Leo despertó, dolorido y confundido, se sentó apoyando sus manos en el pasto y vio a sus amigos y a Novak cerca de él.

-Hasta que despertaste- le dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes- Como te encuentras? Puedo ver que mucho mejor desde nuestro primer encuentro donde no parabas de gritar. Aunque estas pálido y de seguro débil, será mejor que comas algo y puedas descansar, en la mañana comenzaremos el viaje a Dupont muchacho- termino por decir Novak mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de comida-

-Me duele todo el cuerpo y en especial la cabeza- exclamo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Johnny- Como están ustedes amigos míos?- pregunto ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-Y no es para menos que te sientas así- hablo Johnny entre carcajadas- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, bien aunque muertos de miedo sinceramente. Todo esto que pasa, estas batallas, estas idas y vueltas me tienen mareado, siempre quise vivir una aventura pero detrás de todo lo bueno, lo malo siempre es más grande- dijo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos y soltaba un pequeño bostezo- A pesar de no haber hecho nada, la caminata me canso y lo que comí me dejo llenísimo- se recostó al lado de su amigo y poso sus dos manos detrás de la nuca entrelazando sus dedos- Espero que Nerk encuentre una solución a todo esto y Facundo siga estando con nosotros, o si no estaremos acabados, esos espectros o sombras o como se llamen son aterradoras y por lo que pude ver extremadamente fuertes- volvió a bostezar mientras hablaba- Lo siente Leo pero estoy cansado, mejor hablaremos en la mañana- se giró sobre el pasto y trato de conciliar el sueño ante la atenta mirada de Leonardo-

-Descansa querido amigo- exclamo quedándose callado, Christian también dormía y ahora miraba atento a Novak que traía con ella comida-

-Esto es para ti, de seguro te mueres de hambre muchacho- le dijo dándole varios panes y unas frutas- Con esta simple comida más el sueño de esta noche en la mañana estarás perfecto. Tus heridas no son profundas ni muy graves, mi capitán pudo curarlas con facilidad-

-Facundo? Es tu capitán?, Dónde está él?- pregunto mientras comía en silencio-

-Sí, es mi capitán así tanto como de muchos otros. Y respecto a tu otra pregunta, revisa y explora los alrededores, estaba intranquilo y sin decir una palabra se marchó por entre los árboles- contesto Novak ante las preguntas de Leonardo-

-Está bien, gracias por todo lo que hacen aquí con nosotros. De no ser por ustedes, de seguro estaríamos muertos- dijo algo abrumado-

-O algo peor, creo que la muerte seria lo mínimo. En tu caso, el portador de una de tantas frutas en estas tierras, serias torturado y te convertirías en una de esas sombras que nos atacó. A Kai le preocupan los usuarios que no estén bajo su mando, en el caso de Facundo, Nerk y muchos otros. Ellos se opusieron a su plan de dominar todos los pueblos existentes y gracias a esos esfuerzos la poca paz en algunos lugares todavía perdura, pero no va a durar para siempre y es lo que todos tememos, las fuerzas de Kai son increíblemente numerosas así también como fuertes, todos portan este tipo de frutas y de distintos tipos- exclamo Novak con tristeza pero antes de que pudiera continuar una sombra salió de entre los árboles.

-Mientras más hablen más revelaran nuestra posición. Será mejor que se cierren la boca y duerman hasta la mañana, yo hare guardia y los despertare a todos- exclamo Facundo acercándose a ellos- No quiero problemas en este lugar tan resguardado- hizo una pausa y continuo- los alrededores están tranquilos por ahora, no parece haber peligro alguno pero la sombra que escapo me tiene a maltraer, podría volver y para nuestra mala suerte….acompañada.

Leonardo rápidamente termino su comida y se recostó, al cabo de quince minutos el sueño lo volvió a vencer, se durmió pensando en Nerk y en que sería de su futuro y también si Novak y Facundo estarían ahí para cuidarlos como ahora. Por otro lado Novak no podía dormir, miraba el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas que alumbraban a su capitán que se encontraba sentado contra un árbol, levantándose se dirigió a él y sentó a su lado y le hablo en susurros.

-Capitán, por qué esta tan irritable?, tan inquieto y podría ser nervioso?- pregunto mientras pegaba sus rodillas contra su pecho-

-Novak, los espectros a los que me enfrente en el camino Perić portaban la misma fruta y eso es imposible como bien sabrás, no hay dos frutas iguales, podrá haber frutas parecidas pero nunca iguales. Estoy inquieto por eso, no sé qué cosas oscuras estarán haciendo en Ankh Morpok pero no son nada buenas para nosotros y todos los demás. Los límites entre el Norte y el Este cada vez eran menos, la oscuridad abarca poco a poco cada vez más de las tierras de Lyonesse y sus dominios, las fortalezas subterráneas de Klow, Blaze y Marvalar pierden decenas de hombres por cada ataque recibido por parte de los ejércitos de Kai, los hombres pierden la esperanza y perder esas fortalezas subterráneas-hizo una pausa mirando a los alrededores y tomando un poco a aire continuo hablando- sería tan difícil recuperarlas como tratar de recuperar a Dardim la Magnifica. Diez mil hombres, entre ellos usuarios de frutas no podrían lograrlo. La situación es más compleja de lo que parece, sé que pasaron apenas dos días de la partida de Nerk pero no podemos esperarlo, tenemos que ir hacia Dupont lo más rápido posible. Allí podremos descansar y planear…-de pronto se detuvo y pensó- Te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa?. Por lo que le paso a este joven, parece que planeáramos un ataque a la fortaleza de Kai y recuperar las tierras perdidas, es una locura- se calló y no dijo nada mas-

-Facundo- dijo Novak, que nunca había lo había llamado por su nombre- Tienes en tu cuerpo la sangre de los hombres del Este que cayeron ante Kai, eres prácticamente un Rey sin trono, tu padre Fedrijar estaba lejos en otras tierras cuando cayó la ciudad, por qué no aceptas tu destino, dejaste la espada de tu padre que descendió de rey en rey para desligarte del pasado pero, has visto a estos chicos?, el miedo en sus rostros, has visto también el horror de los espectros y el horror que pasaron cuando eran hombres y fueron llevados a la oscuridad. Hace años nos conocimos y siempre fuiste valiente, audaz, sabio, prudente y por sobre todo fuerte- hizo una pausa y miro al pelirrojo a los ojos- No eres un hombre más del montón, eres especial entre muchos y eres especial también para mí. Desde que me rescataste en las tierras de Adroirin una de las tantas tierras que pertenecía a Dardim fui fiel a ti así tanto como Brian y los hombres y mujeres de nuestro pequeño pueblo al norte de aquí. Prefieres estar huyendo que enfrentarte a la realidad de tu pasado y liberar a todos?- pregunto Novak compungida.

-No confundas las cosas Novak, una cosa es tu sentimiento hacia mí y otra, es mi pasado y el destino que trae con él, acaso debo tomar esto como una especie de señal, no. Hace miles de años que la guerra con Kai perdura y no por eso que este chico haya comido la fruta signifique que comenzara una guerra aun mayor de la que ya hay en este mundo. Respecto a tu sentimiento- hizo una pausa y esa pausa pasó a un silencio largo y duradero. El pelirrojo sintió como Novak cambiaba el tema hacia su amistad y algo más profundo. Era la primera vez que se hablaba el tema, sabía que la mujer sentía algo más que aprecio hacia él pero nunca la había visto de esta manera, abriendo su corazón de esta manera pero acaso era el momento para esta situación o tan solo es un nudo que ella quiere liberar, o es el miedo que lleva a una persona a hacer actos que realmente no quiere, el hombre de cabellos rojizos estaba pensativo pero no perdió oído cuando escucho el susurro salir de la boca de su acompañante, rápidamente presto atención en silencio.

-Mi capitán, tal vez no sea el momento en medio de esta gran tormenta que se avecina, hablar sobre mis sentimientos pero no sé porque siento que es el momento perfecto. Siempre me brindo coraje estar a su lado, me brindo esperanza luchar a su lado y sobre todo floreció en mi corazón un amor que nunca sentí, aunque luche por esconderlo- hizo una pausa tomando aire, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero ahora no podía detenerse, tenía que finalizar lo que comenzó- Aunque los demás tal vez no lo vieran, era evidente a sus ojos. Yo…- en ese instante tan solo un segundo, vio como el pelirrojo acercó lentamente su cuerpo hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Tan solo un momento después, vio como acercaba su rostro, vio sus labios suaves y de un color carmesí, no dejaba de mirarlos mientras se acercaban a los suyos pero se detuvieron tan solo a unos centímetros, se estremeció desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello. Vio como el pelirrojo le tomaba el rostro y le hacía mirar las estrellas blancas como la nieve, mientras ella dirigía su mirada a ese techo tan lejano, él se acercó a su oído.

-Nunca pienses que voy a abandonarte, siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites- le dijo a su oído suavemente- Mi sentimiento es el mismo Novak- exclamo lentamente mientras apretaba el cuerpo de su compañera contra el suyo-

Facundo se levantó dejando una Novak muy sorprendida y aturdida, la mujer pensó en un beso pero nunca llego y le invadió la tristeza por un instante, pero se borró y se convirtió en una alegría desbordante al saber que su capitán sentía lo mismo. Se levantó también y vio como el hombre se acercaba a los jóvenes y despertaba uno a uno. El cielo se esclarecía a lo lejos y pronto el alba se haría notar, la hora de partir llegaba…..


	6. Capítulo 5 - Los Espectros Del Este

Principio del formulario

Ya había pasado dos horas de la salida del sol y la compañía caminaba a paso firme hacia Bloggs, el pueblo siguiente a Selton. Habían desayunado rápidamente para ponerse en marcha, Facundo iba al frente mientras Novak cuidaba la retaguardia dejando a los tres jóvenes en medio de ellos. Faltaban unas pocas horas para llegar al siguiente pueblo, allí pautaron descansar algunos días y buscar algunas noticias de forma cautelosa y sin levantar sospecha. El pelirrojo sabía que más sombras vendrían tras ellos o mejor dicho por Leonardo. Se adelantó un poco más y lo llamo para que caminara con él, una vez a la par el mayor hablo.

-Quiero hablarte de estas frutas y de las demás también. Hay tres tipos, la que te comiste te convierte en mitad hombre-animal usadas principalmente para el cuerpo a cuerpo, dan una fuerza bastante elevada al cuerpo en cuanto a musculatura y agilidad. La que yo tengo- hizo un chasquido con los dedos y una llama apareció apuntando al cielo blanco despejado de nubes, sobresaltando aquel celeste claro como el agua- Combina un elemento con tu cuerpo y usarlo a la necesidad de cada uno, puedo crear y deshacer el fuego a mi antojo, y hay muchas frutas de este estilo como hielo, lava, arena, humo y tantas que tardaría años en describírtelas todas. La tercera y última, da distintas especialidades al cuerpo, son raras aunque no en extremo como la que yo comí o las de tu estilo. Kai, enemigo de todos convierte su cuerpo en lava, un poder inmenso para cualquiera- hizo una pausa mirando a Leonardo, el cual estaba asombrado y se le notaba asustado a pesar de seria mirada- Cuando la aprendas a controlar serás un enemigo bastante difícil de derrotar, aunque a los espectros no les interesa que fruta tengas, tan solo vendrán y trataran de llevarte como puedan. Novak tuvo la suerte que despertaste la fruta a tiempo, sino ni siquiera Nerk sabría qué hubiera pasado en ese encuentro. Por eso te doy las gracias, salvaste a mi teniente y por eso te cuidare, aunque eso me cueste la vida- le sonrió de forma arrogante y largo una carcajada ante un asombrado Leonardo.

-Gracias, de verdad. Sin ti y Novak ahora estaría vagando como una simple sombra más y no hay forma de pagar esa deuda. Respecto a las frutas, al parecer hay mucha variedad y se nota que la fruta que te comiste, esos ejemplares son las más fuertes por sobre todas. Tendré que perfeccionar la mía para poder subsistir. Acaso, podrías…- hizo una pausa tomando aire y hablo- tal vez, entrenarme?-

-Entrenarte?. Claro que sí, sería bueno que si las sombras atacaran nuevamente contáramos con la ayuda de tu fruta. Es un largo camino hasta llegar a Dupont, por lo menos siete días más de camino, decenas de leguas. No sería bueno ayudarte a controlar tu fruta en campo abierto como estamos ahora y ni tampoco en lo que queda de camino pero tal vez en Dupont podremos aunque allí seguro habrá mejores y más sabios maestros que yo- le sonrió y prosiguió la marcha en silencio-

Se acercaba el mediodía, los jóvenes se encontraban fatigados por tanta caminata descansando tan solo unos momentos pero Novak y Facundo no mostraban ni una señal de cansancio. Las caras largas se disiparon cuando a lo lejos vieron el ancho pueblo de Bloggs, faltaban unas treinta yardas y podrían descansar tranquilamente. El pelirrojo advirtió que no se fiaran de nadie y que no se separen mientras no sea un caso de extrema necesidad, en estos tiempos las noticias vuelan y no todas las orejas oyentes son buenas.  
Por fin habían entrado en Bloggs y se dirigían hacia un bar-posada donde podían descansar sin problemas comento Facundo. Mientras el capitán y la teniente caminaban hablando entre ellos, los tres jóvenes miraban las diferentes estructuras a los costados del camino que cruzaba de punta a punta esa parte Sur del pueblo. Había casas de maderas de distintos tamaños, eran a sus ojos idénticas a las del pueblo de Selton aunque con algunos retoques en puertas, techos y ventanas. Casas blancas de piedra pulida, con marcos de madera en sus ventanas redondas, las puertas rectangulares y hasta algunas tenían fuera, dos o tres escalones pegados a las puertas. Había depósitos y establos pero no vieron ninguna armería de ningún tipo. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos más de caminar ante un llamado de Novak los tres los siguieron girando un poco hacia el Este del pueblo y vieron allí un cartel con el nombre del lugar: Moulinsart la posada de viajeros.

Entraron y subiendo tres escalones se encontraron con una puerta marrón oscura frente a ellos, al atravesarla Facundo dijo que esperaran allí con Novak que el hablaría con un viejo amigo. Novak los hizo sentarse en una mesa cercana a la puerta. El suelo de madera era de un color marrón oscuro al igual que sus paredes mientras que el techo, era de un color más claro. Era un salón amplio, con muchas mesas, sillas y con una hoguera en la pared norte. Había escaleras, una llevaba hacia las habitaciones del Este y la otra hacia las del Oeste, las primeras estaban en un recinto de siete habitaciones a lo largo de un pasillo ancho y alto, mientras que la segunda albergaba diez habitaciones dispuestas zigzagueantes una a la otra. Había faroles por doquier tanto en el salón principal como en el pasillo y habitaciones. Detrás de Moulinsart se encontraban los almacenes y depósitos así tanto como una caballeriza.

-Piensas que tendremos problemas por aquí?- pregunto Johnny- Yo pienso que no, digo acaso esos horrorosos espectros se atreverán a atacar el pueblo?-

-No lo sé, pero pienso que no. No tal vez a la luz del día- contesto Leonardo pensando en la pregunta de su amigo- Aunque es una buena pregunta amigo mío, solo espero que lo que dije no se cruce por la mente, si es que tienen, de esas sombras-

-Novak, piensas que podrían atacar el pueblo o que nos hayan seguido el rastro?- pregunto Christian atrayendo la mirada de sus amigos y de algunos hombres presentes-

-Yo pienso, que deberíamos hablarlo en la alcoba o en otro momento- contesto Novak echando una rápida mirada a los hombres a su alrededor-

En ese instante reapareció Facundo con una sonrisa en su rostro y diciendo que podrían pasar las noches que quisieran allí . Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones que daban hacia el Este y descargaron a un costado de la puerta las pesadas mochilas, los tres jóvenes se dejaron caer sobre las camas y sin quitarse siquiera sus calzados quedaron dormidos al instante de que sus cabezas tocaran las almohadas. Novak y Facundo se asearon lavándose las manos y sus rostros y la mujer también se dejó caer en una de las camas.

-Te despertare cuando vuelva, y luego dormiré unas horas- le dijo Facundo dirigiéndose a la puerta- Recorreré el pueblo en busca de alguna noticia nueva, aliada o enemiga y volveré lo más rápido posible. Pero no te preocupes, descansa- Salió por la puerta y mientras descendía las escaleras Novak cayó en profundo sueño.

La noche anterior mientras la compañía aún estaba en el bosque Ona, y Novak compartía sus sentimientos con Facundo, al Oeste en las tierras de Ram Kumar sobre la gran torre de Shyam, Nerk se encontraba en la cúpula de la misma, estaba recostado sobre la dura y fría piedra. Al abrir los ojos vio las cuatro extremidades de la torre, parecían atentas a cada movimiento que hacía, aun así no se preocupó, no se movió del frio suelo y concentro todos sus pensamientos en Leonardo y los demás, pero luego de varios minutos una figura gris en medio de la oscuridad lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Shyam.

-No te he matado por una simple razón Nerk, eres fuerte y podrías ser un aliado poderoso. Únete, únete a mí y a mi causa. Sirvamos a Kai y seremos recompensados con el mayor de los tesoros. Piénsalo amigo mío, nada se puede hacer contra él. Su fuerza es incontenible, imparable y nadie puede detenerlo. Por qué no recapacitas en tus palabras y olvidamos lo sucedido?. No seas necio, más tu astucia te falta sabiduría Nerk!- exclamo Shyam mientras caminaba apoyado en su vara negra como la noche.

-Sabes mi respuesta a esa estúpida pregunta, tus ganas de saber del enemigo y sus planes te llevaron a caer en sus redes y ahora tu mente que antes era blanca y pura se convirtió en una oscura y macabra. No pienso unirme a ti y mucho menos a Kai, enemigo de todos los pueblos libres- contesto Nerk sin inmutarse ante el asombro de Shyam, se incorporó lentamente, le dolía el cuerpo y no dejaba de pensar en cómo irían las cosas en Selton.

-Así que rechazas mi oferta?. Trate de ser prudente contigo pero te rehúsas a la realidad. Solo queda una cosa por hacer, y es matarte- extendió su vara y con ella apunto hacia el torso de Nerk.

-Si muero aquí, es porque no estaba destinado a llegar más lejos. Que así sea- cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llego, varias explosiones llegaron a los oídos de los dos hombres solos en las alturas de la gran torre, parecían dos copos de nieves lejanos en una montaña oscura. Apenas visibles a los ojos de cualquiera, espectro u hombre.

Al desviar sus miradas pudieron ver como varios espectros se batían en duelo con decenas de hombres en la puerta Sur, Nerk envalentonado se lanzó contra Shyam, lo embistió y usando su fruta descendió como un rayo hasta el salón principal, tomando rápidamente su espada se lanzó por la escaleras hasta llegar a la dura plataforma que rodeaba a la torre. Corrió hacia la batalla y vio como los espectros mataban y destrozaban a todo hombre que intentaba atacarlos, se acercó por detrás y desenfundo la espada, desde su mano comenzaron leves descargas eléctricas hasta tomar por completo toda su arma. Un brillo celeste ilumino la espada y apuntando hacia el terreno de batalla lanzo una descarga que abatió a todo espectro que allí se encontrara. Un hombre se acercó y le hablo mientras los restantes rodeaban y remataban a cualquiera de las sombras que había sobrevivido.

-Mi señor, hemos venido por usted, le pido que nos acompañe- aquel hombre era alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, un chaleco negro y una capa de igual color cubrían su torso, mientras que un pantalón gris acompañado de unas botas de igual color hacían juego con su espada-Mi nombre es Adoif y nos ha mandado en su rescate, Rei señor de Durand Untel en Dupont- exclamo mientras guardaba su espada en la funda apoyada en su cadera izquierda-

-Te seguiré Adoif hombre de Dupont, partamos enseguida-

-Bien, todos hemos venido acompañados de corceles blancos mi señor Nerk, tome uno en lugar de nuestros camaradas caídos aquí-

Salieron fuera de la muralla de Ram Kumar y Nerk junto a Adoif y unos quince hombres sobrevivientes de la batalla partieron a toda velocidad hacia el noroeste, a Dupont, a Durand Untel. Una mirada los seguía, Shyam que había presenciado todo desde que Nerk ataco a los espectros, sonrió mientras seguía los caballos con la mirada.

-Dupont?, Durand Untel?. Todo se desmoronada ante tus ojos Nerk, y te darán muerte al final para mi alegría- exclamo mientras comenzaba a descender las escaleras entrando en el salón principal.

Había un cuervo en una de sus ventanas, Shyam se acercó y hablando en un idioma desconocido vio como el ave partía hacia el Este, su noticia no tardaría en llegar a Él. Se sentó en una silla y pacientemente espero, la hora se acercaba y sonriendo se quedó pensando en que tierras reinaría sembrando más sombra y terror.

Mientras tanto, Nerk y Adoif intercambiaron noticias, la traición de Shyam era inminente y para la sorpresa del portador del rayo la noticia de que Leonardo no se encontraba en Selton fue impactante para él.

-Rei envió centinelas a las fronteras de Selton y también repartió centinelas por los caminos de Ulardord al norte de Bloggs, y por los bosques de Prieron ubicados en los alrededores de Brale. Recibimos la noticia de que una batalla se libró en Perić y que encontraron rastros que guiaban a Ona y salían del bosque hace poco tiempo- exclamo Adoif-

-Entonces debe estar camino al mismo Bloggs!, y seguro seguirá por el camino que cruza los lindes de Ulardord, espero no tome el paso de las montañas más al Este, aunque seguir camino abierto podría llevarlos a una nueva batalla- se lamentó Nerk negando con la cabeza- Aunque si algún centinela los encuentra seguro los guiara por sendero seguro hacia Durand Untel-

-Si mi señor, es la idea. Rei predijo todo esto, su don de ver el futuro lo mantuvo al tanto de toda ocurrencia posible ante estos acontecimientos. Pero ahora será mejor dar la noticia de la traición de Shyam, pienso que no tuvo la visión de tal noticia.

Prosiguieron la marcha a toda velocidad seguidos por los demás hombres a sus espaldas, tardarían algunos días pero teniendo como guía a los hombres que allí viven no habría problema por el camino a tomar.

Volviendo a Bloggs, Facundo se encontraba en la salida del pueblo al Norte, recostado apoyando su espalda contra uno de los tantos muros de piedra lisa, pensaba en el camino a seguir. Si seguía por el camino llegaría a la encrucijada de tomar uno de los caminos de Ulardord o el paso de la montaña más al Este, era un rodeo largo de varias millas y no quería pasar por las fronteras de las tierras cercanas a Dardim, estaban plagadas de espectros que acechaban esos límites. Era mejor tal vez atravesar a campo abierto el camino central de Ulardord y luego serpentear varias millas hasta llegar a Onalid, una vez allí sería mucho más fácil ir a Dupont. Metido en sus pensamientos, no noto la presencia de un hombre que se acercaba hacia él, pudo darse cuenta apenas cuando lo tuvo en frente suyo.

-Salve Facundo hijo de Fedrijar!- exclamo el hombre, era alto como el pelirrojo y de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos vivos y brillantes, que resaltaban en su tez blanca- Mi nombre es Adraef del valle escondido de Durand Untel, centinela de la torre azul- hizo una reverencia y nuevamente hablo- He buscado tu rastro desde la noche anterior y te seguí hasta aquí, donde está tu compañía?. Debemos partir enseguida hacia Dupont- exclamo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, Adraef portaba una espada azul de bordes blancos centelleantes, estaba vestido con ropa verde y castaño como para poder pasar desapercibido fácilmente en los bosques de los alrededores. Portaba guantes verdes y botas de color marrón oscuro. Debajo de sus ropas en el torso, se veía una cota de malla blanca como la nieve pero bien escondida entre esos colores.

-Estaban agotados y los deje descansar en Moulinsart, la posada no está muy lejos de esta salida. Has venido solo?, si quieres podrías decirles a tus hombres que salgan, ya note su presencia- dijo Facundo mirando hacia su derecha, vio como Adraef con un ademan de manos llamo a sus camaradas, eran otros tres hombres vestidos de igual forma aunque dos de ellos además de portar espadas también tenían un arco de casi su misma medida sobre su espalda con un carcaj de flechas- Bien, si debemos partir enseguida, esperen aquí y volveré con mi pequeña compañía- giro sobre sus talones y se adentró en el pueblo, giro hacia la derecha en una pequeña calle y entro en la posada, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro en el cuarto.

-Tardaste un buen tiempo capitán, ya estaba por salid en su búsqueda- dijo Novak que estaba apoyada sobre la pared continua a la puerta- Alguna noticia?- pregunto mientras seguía con la mirada a Facundo-

-Sí, varios centinelas de Dupont. Hombres del Oeste están en la salida norte de Bloggs, quieren que los acompañemos a Dupont, debemos partir enseguida- hizo una pausa mientras despertaba a Leonardo y los demás- No sé qué haya pasado con Nerk, presiento que está bien aunque no podemos esperarlo para siempre, confiemos en los hombres de Durand Untel- se irguió en toda su extensión apoyando su muñeca sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Podrían despertarse de una buena ves?!- exclamo levantando un poco su voz haciendo que los tres jóvenes saltaran de la cama- Tomen las mochilas y las provisiones de ellas, debemos partir enseguida-

-Qué está pasando?- pregunto somnoliento Johnny, que aún no salía del sueño-

-No puedo explicar todo ahora- contesto el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba- Maldición, durmiendo varias horas, como pueden estar en trance aun?- refunfuño entre dientes y salió por la puerta-

-Vamos chicos levántense, debemos irnos- dijo Novak con una voz dulce y suave-

Al instante los tres se acomodaron sus ropas y cargándose las mochilas en las espaldas siguieron a la mujer por el pasillo y descendieron las escaleras, salieron de la posada y vieron a Facundo mirando hacia el norte, se lo notaba enojado y abrumado a la vez.

-Siguiéndolos podremos llegar más rápido- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba varios pasos por delante- Conocen bien los caminos que llevan y salen de su tierra, de igual forma no digan nada respecto a la fruta de Leonardo, las preguntas y respuestas llegaran en Dupont- vio como los tres asentían con sus cabezas. Prosiguió la marcha delante de todos seguido de Novak.

Avanzaron hasta llegar con Adraef y sus hombres, los cuales se presentaron como Asiadef, Aerif y Afedrinaf. Hombres altos, de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche, de vestiduras de verde y castaño, idénticas a las ropas de Adraef. Comenzaron la marcha, en la retaguardia estaban los tres hombres, en medio Novak y los tres jóvenes mientras que Facundo encabezaba la marcha con Adraef.

-Adraef, alguna noticia de Nerk?- pregunto Facundo mientras miraba hacia delante, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Norte, todo había pasado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del tiempo, el sol ya se escondía por el occidente, algunas estrellas comenzaba a brilla apagadamente en el cielo. Un color anaranjado alumbraba por doquier, la noche se acercaba y le pareció perfecto comenzar la caminata al anochecer- Fue hacia el oeste, a las tierras de Ram Kumar-

-Sí, nuestro señor Rei nos lo dijo hace ya dos días y medio. Y la verdad es que no sé nada sobre él, mi primer trabajo fue encargarme de las fronteras de Selton, pero cuando llegue y me dirigí al camino Perić, vi rastros de una batalla de hacia menos de un día. Cuando encontramos el rastro que nos llevó al bosque Ona, los buscamos por distintos puntos pero no los encontramos. Al salir el sol y tomar en cuenta que comenzaba el segundo día de su partida, encontramos un nuevo rastro que nos hizo pensar que vendrían a Bloggs y en efecto lo hicieron. Pero respecto a Nerk, tengo la misma información que la tuya, nada más ni nada menos-

-Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Durand Untel?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza- Dos o tres días?.

-Aproximadamente, tomando el camino recto por Ulardord y luego Onalid, el camino serpentea varias millas más. El valle escondido está en la bajada del paso de Balis, la división de nuestras tierras con las tierras que llevan a Lyonesse.

-Menos de lo que pensaba. Respecto a los espectros?, no hay señal alguna de ellos?- pregunto el pelirrojo-

-Ninguna, tratamos de ser lo más cautelosos posibles y no dejar marca alguna de nuestras pisadas pero esas horribles sombras son más inteligentes de lo que demuestran. Sería bueno no toparnos con ninguna en el camino-

Pero débil fue la idea de no ver ninguna en el camino, un grito alado proveniente de la parte septentrional del camino hizo que todos desviaran su mirada allí, siete espectros separados por varias yardas de distancia. Estos al igual que los demás, tenían sus guantes y botas de acero al igual que sus espadas pero la capa que cubría su cabeza, su capuchón tenía bordes de acero mismo, serpenteaba por toda la capa. Una distinción de rango entre tantos espectros, estos eran los siete, las sombras más mortíferas bajo el mando de Kai. Avanzaban a paso firme mientras desenvainaban sus espadas.

-Acaso no pueden darnos un día de descanso?- exclamo Johnny lamentándose- Estas sombras no se cansan nunca.

-Exacto, y hay cientos de ellos- dijo Aerif mientras tomaba una flecha de su carcaj y acomodaba el arco-

-Hay que despejar el camino!- grito Asiadef haciendo el mismo movimiento que Aerif- Deberán tomar el paso de la montaña al Este, nosotros los cubriremos-

-No, hay que ir al Oeste!- grito Facundo- no podemos pasar por las fronteras del Este, todo terminaría si tomamos ese camino.

-El camino del Oeste es peligroso, pocos circulan ese sendero- contesto Adraef-

-Y piensas que el camino del Este es concurrido normalmente?. Al Oeste, vamos- grito mientras tomaba del brazo a Leonardo y lo empujaba- Johnny, Christian muévanse!. Novak y Adraef delante, yo cubriré la retaguardia, no dejen que los espectros alcancen a Leonardo- desenfundo su espada seguido por los demás, el ruido metálico sonó sin cesar por varios segundos-

-Listo hermano mío?- exclamo Aerif mientras apuntaba a uno de los espectros-

-Claro que si- contesto Asiadef-

En un rápido movimiento, las flechas comenzaron a llover sobre los espectros que recibiendo algunas, desviaron su mirada a los dos hombres, tres de las sombras se lanzaron contra ellos mientras las otras cuatro comenzaron la persecución contra el resto de la compañía.

-No se detengan, es un sendero rocoso y pedregoso pero la elección está en ustedes, siguen a cuesta de los cortes y golpes que recibirán o se enfrentan a ellos- grito Adraef mientras corría delante de todos-

La zona era recta al principio pero comenzó a volverse empinada, luego serpenteaba hacia el Oeste y volvía de forma recta hacia el Norte, el terreno dejaba ver varias gargantas angostas y en otros casos estrechas, por el lado Este había crestas en forma de punta de la altura de un hombre cerrando el paso, una meseta alta a varias millas hacia el Oeste marcaba la única tierra alta de la zona. El camino fue así por varias millas hasta que llegaba a un rio ancho y profundo.

-Los tenemos pisándonos los talones y ahora esto?. Parece que no estamos destinados a llegar nunca a Dupont- exclamo Leonardo-

-Tranquilo chico, yo lo arreglo- dijo Adraef adelantándose unos pasos-

-Va a ser mejor que uses rápido tu fruta!- grito Facundo desde atrás que veía a lo lejos las figuras de los espectros que aminoraban el paso- No tenemos opción, tendremos que pelear y luego reparar en como cruzar el rio!- grito nuevamente.

En ese instante un espectro pasó fugazmente por el flanco derecho del pelirrojo y embistió a Adraef lanzando al rio, luego giro su cuerpo y quedo de frente a Novak y los jóvenes mientras que Facundo tenia los otros tres espectros acercándose a ellos por detrás.

-Alguno de ustedes sabe nadar?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a las sombras-

-Bueno, si cualquiera de nosotros- contesto Leonardo temblando de pies a cabeza- Por qué?-

-Porque cuando un usuario cae al agua, no puede nadar!- grito el pelirrojo mientras en su brazo izquierdo se formaba una llama rojiza- Tienen que rescatar a Adraef y rápido!- exclamo mientras avanzaba contra los espectros- No vamos a poder cruzar el rio sin él, además….Si crees en ti mismo, no habrá nada fuera de tus posibilidades!...


	7. Capítulo 6 - La Caída Y La Confianza

Principio del formulario

La oscuridad de la noche cubría toda la tierra colmado de un silencio atroz, en medio de ese silencio las palabras de Facundo retumbaron con un pequeño eco que se alejó desvaneciéndose rápidamente. Aun así, esa simple frase inspiro confianza en los tres jóvenes detrás de su espalda, Johnny seguido de Christian se lanzaron al agua en busca de Adraef mientras que a su vez los demás comenzaban la batalla.

Johnny fue el primero en irrumpir en el agua, la corriente era fuerte y con tanta oscuridad se le dificultaba ver con claridad, cuando comenzó a sumergirse más en busca del hombre del Oeste Christian se lanzó también y lo siguió. Nadaron hacia lo profundo y allí lo vieron, Adraef tenía los ojos abiertos pero su cuerpo estaba duro como una roca, no podía mover ni siquiera un dedo, y a cada segundo descendía más y más, cuando por fin dieron con su cuerpo y lo tomaron entre sus manos y brazos notaron la pesadez del cuerpo. Con la dificultad de mover el cuerpo de Adraef y la fuerza de la corriente se sumó también la rápida falta de aire, se tornó una carrera contra el tiempo que rozaba una débil línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Ahora bien, mientras ellos dos luchaban en el agua para sacar a flote al cuerpo de Adraef, Facundo, Novak y Afedrinaf luchaban en la dura y firme tierra contra los espectros.

-Novak debes proteger a Leonardo- grito el pelirrojo mientras una de las sombras se lanzaba contra él, rápidos movimientos de idas y vueltas y choques del metal de sus espadas comenzaron. Facundo se distancio del espectro y de su mano izquierda lanzo una pequeña llamarada directo contra el torso de la sombra que no hizo más que chocar y esparcirse sin daño alguno.

-Hombre de fuego, es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu fruta?. Crear diminutas e inservibles llamas?. Me decepciona- exclamo el espectro por debajo de su capuchón que tomándolo por las ropas, lo lanzo contra la tierra para luego pisar su pecho mientras una línea de sangre corría por la frente del hombre.

-Puedo hacer más que eso- dijo el pelirrojo mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba la capa del espectro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un fuego comenzó a surgirle por todo el cuerpo, incluso comenzó a rasgar la tierra a su alrededor, las llamas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo encerrando a los dos en un pilar completamente de fuego ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Aquella columna de fuego se erguía firme y resplandeciente ante las estrellas que alumbraban la tierra, era rojo en los cimientos pero en cuanto la vista se alzaba comenzaban leves tonos de anaranjados que abrazaban el rojo hasta la punta del mismo, pero cuando no parecía parar de resplandecer, el pilar exploto esparciendo por doquier pequeñas llamas que brillaban como oro fundido en metal, pero aquel espectáculo de belleza fue interrumpido, Facundo salió disparado estrellándose contra la tierra estremeciéndola mientras que el espectro descendía hasta que sus botas tocaron nuevamente la tierra.

-Cómo puede ser?, ese pilar habría de quemar a cualquiera…- susurro Novak viendo que la sombra no portaba rasguño alguno- Es imposible-

-No lo es, mi fruta permite que mi cuerpo se convierta en algo tan duro como el acero, y es por eso que el fuego de este errante hombre ni siquiera me toco- contesto el espectro agitando su espada en el aire-

-Con que era eso, sin duda el titulo de Los Siete Reyes de la Oscuridad muestra la capacidad de los mejores soldados bajo el mando de Kai- dijo Facundo a gatas levantando su cabeza, tenía varios cortes en su cara y un corte en su labio que no dejaba de emanar sangre- Solo podrán llevarse al muchacho matándonos a todos, no hay tregua- exclamo sonriente mirando al espectro-

-Tampoco nos hubiera importando una tregua, pensábamos matarlos desde un principio. No hay razón para entablar sabiduría en un asunto tan simple como matar, tomar e irse- dijo una de las sombras, esta era más alta y de mayor oscuridad y maldad que las demás presentes. Era el líder de los siete, era el Rey Supremo de la Sitiada Dardim, era el principal terrateniente de Kai, una divinidad maligna en la oscuridad.

-Maldito seas!- grito Afedrinaf, que en un rápido movimiento juntando sus dos manos en la empuñadura de su espada lo ataco pero de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera hecho porque de nada sirvió su ataque. Luego de unos cuantos choques de espadas, el Rey Supremo lo atravesó a la altura de su abdomen, el frio el metal recorrió todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo para luego matarlo lentamente. El espectro saco su arma del cuerpo del hombre y este cayó al suelo.

-Ningún hombre puede matarme- dijo mientras clavaba nuevamente su espada en el pecho de Afedrinaf- Pobres humanos, creen que son importantes pero no son más que polvo en la nada-

En ese momento, Johnny y Christian tocaron tierra firme con el cuerpo de Adraef, que rápidamente se recuperó. Lamentablemente lo primero que vio fue a su amigo muerto en el suelo, lleno de dolor y furia se encamino hacia quien lo había asesinado a sangre fría.

-Maldito espectro, vas a pagar caro su muerte. Voy a exterminarlos a todos, uno por uno- grito mientras cerraba su puño fuertemente.

En un rápido movimiento, estiro su brazo hacia atrás el cual se estiro varios metros y luego con toda su fuerza lo lanzo en dirección al terrateniente de Kai pero el golpe nunca llego, para asombro de todos y en especial de Novak; el pelirrojo detuvo el golpe.

-Entiendo tu dolor, y también tu furia pero en este momento….hay que dejarlo de lado Adraef!- grito Facundo mientras soltaba el brazo del aquel hombre del Oeste- Llévatelos a todos y guíalos a Dupont, yo me encargare de estos desagradables espectros. Ahora entiendo, al ser un hombre de goma, utilizarías tu fruta para cruzar el rio. Vaya habilidad, ahora…váyanse tontos!- grito nuevamente mientras crecía una llama en su mano, desenfundo su espada y la clavo en aquel suelo rocoso y un circulo de fuego rodeo aquella tierra, cercando a los espectros y dejando fuera del círculo de fuego a los demás.

-Debemos irnos, ahora!- dijo Novak mientras se acercaba al rio- Oigan!- grito la mujer al no recibir respuesta- Tenemos que movernos, es tu momento Adraef- exclamo mirando al hombre.

-Bien, como vieron soy un hombre goma asique utilizare mi cuerpo para trasladarnos al otro lado del rio- dijo acaparando la mirada de todos, Adraef levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el otro lado, había varios árboles con un pequeño forraje, estiro sus brazos que largamente comenzaron a moverse hacia delante hasta que tomaron y rodearon uno de los arboles- Sujétense de mí!, tal vez sea algo brusco y rápido pero es la única manera. Allá vamos!- grito mientras todos se acercaban y se aferraban a sus ropas. En un veloz movimiento se lanzó hacia el rio, pero la presión hizo que salieran volando hacia aquella arbolada y cayeran de distintas maneras sobre el suelo.

Lentamente se levantaron, doloridos por el golpe de la caída. Leonardo rápidamente giro su cabeza y clavo su mirada en el otro lado del rio viendo aquel círculo de fuego que no dejaba de resplandecer.

-Debemos seguir, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar en cuestión de horas al paso de Ulardord y seguir el camino recto hasta Onalid, allí el camino serpentea varias millas y luego el paso de Balis. Para mañana estaremos en Dupont!- exclamo Adraef mientras comenzaba a caminar de forma contraria a aquel circulo de fuego- Andando!.

-No podemos dejarlo- dijo Leonardo aun mirando hacia allí- Él nos ha salvado la vida y que hacemos ahora? Huir y dejarlo solo frente a esas cosas espantosas- El joven cerro sus ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza totalmente apenado-

-Y acaso crees que volviendo allí se solucionara todo?. No es así, se está sacrificando por todos nosotros, y además allí perdí a tres amigos míos, uno asesinado y dos que seguro también lo están. Y además, lo más importante….crees que se pondría contento si volvemos?. Su sacrificio seria en vano!. Muévanse y no tarden más tiempo- dijo Adraef con voz fuerte.

-Debemos irnos….muévanse chicos- exclamo Novak que también miraba fijamente las llamas esperando que su capitán apareciera, cruzara aquel rio y se largara de ahí con ellos. No podía creerlo, después de aquella noche en el bosque Ona con la luna y las estrellas de testigo, todo había salido perfecto. Y ahora, SU capitán no estaría más a su lado. Novak comenzó a correr hacia el camino de Ulardord separándose un poco de los demás que corrían detrás, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y su pecho le apretaba y dolía.

-Crees que va a salir con vida de allí? Con tantos espectros a su alrededor…- dijo Leonardo mientras corrían-

-No lo sé, pero espero que sí. En tan poco tiempo hizo muchas cosas y había escuchado hablar de este pelirrojo que merodeaba las tierras del Este, sinceramente….se ha ganado mi respeto- le contesto Adraef-

En ese momento una explosión los hizo detenerse, volvieron la mirada atrás y vieron como el circulo de fuego se había esfumado, solo pudieron reconocer la silueta de aquella espada clavada en la tierra, enseguida ráfagas de viento surgían de los cielos, rápidamente comenzó a formarse la silueta de un tornado, atravesó el rio y llego hacia donde estaban.

-El viento alcanza tal velocidad que pueda cortar lo que sea, incluso el fuego- exclamo una voz dentro del tornado, al instante supieron que un espectro los había alcanzado, el tornado comenzó a apagarse lentamente hasta que la sombra descendió apoyando sus botas de acero grises sobre la tierra- Quisiera explicarles más sobre mi habilidad pero con que sepan que controlo el viento es suficiente- Apuntando su dedo lanzo un fuerte golpe de aire que impacto en el pecho de Novak- Vaya, que pena. Imagine más resistencia en los guardianes de ti muchacho, los hombres siguen siendo inútiles y débiles, pero tienen una cosa favorable, son buenos para el fuego cruzado-

-Acaso no eras un hombre antes de convertirte en eso?- grito Leonardo cerrando sus puños de ira- Como puedes decir eso, de lo que a alguna vez perteneciste?-

-Lo era, un hombre poderoso y hermoso. Un gran Rey para lo que alguna vez fue mi reino, pero en el fondo era débil, la sabiduría no da inmortalidad. Y eso es lo que más deseaba, fue entonces cuando Kai apareció de más allá de las tierras del Este, él me concedió la inmortalidad que tanto deseaba cuando me entrego esta fruta. Pero todo se desvaneció, los hombres de Dardim atacaron, mi reino en Ramuf quedo en ruinas, Xander al igual que Kai, llego de las tierras más allá del Este. Era imponente, fuerte , audaz y su sabiduría alimento muchos libros de distintos reinos pero escondía un gran secreto, la llegada de Kai varios años más tarde causo una revolución y el mismo Rey de Dardim pidió su captura y muerte. Por qué?, alguien tan bondadoso y solidario debía ser asesinado, fue entonces el principio de la caída de Dardim la Magnifica- la sombra tomo su espada y la apunto hacia Leonardo- Y ahora, vendrás conmigo-

-El no irá a ningún lado, tu explicación deja muchas dudas y lograste confundirlo. Pero las historias, que ya son mitos, relatan otros acontecimientos en el pasado. Acaso Kai es tan bondadoso y solidario como lo fue hace tres mil años? No lo creo, con engaños y mentiras creó un ejército de una magnitud inimaginable, pero se volcó a la oscuridad mediante estas frutas, lo dominaron e hicieron un ser oscuro y maligno que solo desea destrucción y control total sobre todos- dijo Adraef desenvainando su espada-

-Que puede saber un hombre de esto? Solo eres una hormiga en un tornado- contesto la sombra, con su mano lanzo varias ráfagas que rodearon al guardia de Durant Untel y cortaron por distintas partes de su cuerpo dejándolo a gatas sobre la tierra- Arrodíllate, te ves mejor de esa manera. Piensas que podrías oponerte a Kai? Ni siquiera puedes acercarte a mí, hombre de goma-

-Increíble, entrene toda mi vida para algo como esto y apenas puedo mantenerme. Sin duda ustedes son muy fuertes pero eso no va a detenerme- Adraef se incorporó y en un rápido movimiento se lanzó a gran velocidad sobre el espectro-

-Hay barreras que no pueden superarse por mas entrenamiento que hagas- nuevamente con su mano creó varias ráfagas que comenzaron a cortar y profundizar en otras heridas pero Adraef no se detuvo, a pesar del dolor estiro sus brazos y golpeo el torso del espectro- Humanos…- la sombra apoyo tres de sus dedos en el pecho de Adraef mientras pasaba por su flanco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tres cortes se hicieron presentes en el torso del hombre, su sangre mancho sus ropas y la tierra en la cual cayo al instante- Te lo dije, una hormiga no puede hacer nada en medio de un tornado- Prosiguiendo su marcha, Johnny y Christian se interpusieron en su camino pero rápidamente los mando a volar con un dedo- Ya no hay nada que hacer, no te resistas y sigue bajo el mando de Kai y tal vez vivas para ver el Nuevo Mundo-

-Nuevo Mundo?- exclamo sorprendido el joven mitad pantera- Acaso un mundo donde la maldad y la masacre reinan es algo bondadoso y solidario? No lo creo. Hablas de un Nuevo Mundo? Bien, comenzara con tu muerte y luego la de ese Kai del que escuche tantas veces nombrar- Tritura, Pantera- exclamo Leonardo mientras miraba al espectro sonriente….


End file.
